


Private Eye?

by SAMHATESTRUMP



Category: Wentworth (TV), ballie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMHATESTRUMP/pseuds/SAMHATESTRUMP
Summary: Coupling: Ballie with some of their friends from the WW world.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Frankie/Bridget
Comments: 328
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For those who enjoy my not so good writing and keep on coming back and supporting.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+those+who+enjoy+my+not+so+good+writing+and+keep+on+coming+back+and+supporting.).

> Warning ⚠️: Some or a lot of violence depiction. I have a tiny bit of an idea where I want this to go but not a hundred percent yet, so come with me on this short but unsure journey if you so wish. I’m stuck on GFTP for now.
> 
> Note: ⚠️ .. Question mark on the (title) is because I’m not 💯 sure where it’s going yet. I might change it later, this might not be good for people who are anal retentive about things, so you might wanna skip this one for now. Sorry?
> 
> Off for today and so I have lots of free time. If this piques your interest and I receive positive feedbacks I might continue with it, if not I will let it Rest In Peace on my ipad. Let me know. Some of us have this need to write and write and not necessarily put anything out here. 
> 
> Confession: I have pages upon pages of stuff I wrote a couple of years back (not Ballie or WW) and of course not anything good, but no one has ever read it. This is mostly because writing kind helps my brain process stuff in general at times.

Allie slowly alighted from the late night public transit bus with heavy steps. She was coming from her 12 hour waitressing job at a downtown restaurant in Sidney. Just before she turned the corner to her apartment she shoved her hand inside her bag and frantically searched for her apartment keys, she started panicking thinking she might have forgotten them in the restaurant which was closed now. After several attempts and going through several pockets inside her bag, her hand emerged holding two shiny silver keys secured around a ring. She blindly turned around the darkened corner where the street lights didn’t shine. On reaching the metal staircase leading to her tiny apartment, she took a practised step but suddenly stumbled and landed on a warm body which was apparently laid out on the lower step leading up to her apartment. 

“Shit! Fuck!” She cursed loudly as she landed on top of the human pile.

The person she had accidentally landed on just grunted but didn’t make any other move to get up. Instead they seemed to have gone back to their earlier catatonic state. 

At least they were still alive, Allie sighed with relief she wasn’t prepared to deal with a dead body at this time of the night. 

Her apartment was located in one of the lower income neighbourhood where all sorts of crimes happened every so often and she wouldn’t have been surprised if it was a dead body laying on her steps. She had lived in the apartment for just over two years now after struggling with drugs and prostitution for most of her young life. The apartment she resided in was allotted to her by the government social services after she had completed her year long drug rehabilitation programme. Luckily for her and many others like her, the government provided free rehabilitation programmes for the underprivileged people who wanted to leave their lifestyles of drugs and prostitution behind and better their lives. Allie was one of the few who had taken the opportunity to change, but it didn’t start out easy for her. She was pushed by fear to seek help after watching one of her best friend and lover die from some compromised drugs which had been supplied by one of Melbourne’s notorious drug dealers. Sandy was one of the closest friends Allie had made while on the lonely streets of Melbourne. After Sandy’s death she moved from Melbourne to Sidney trying to escape the memories of her friend’s sudden death. Unfortunately moving from one big city didn't mean things suddenly became better, further from that as she encountered even worse conditions than she’d left behind in Melbourne. She continued prostituting herself and taking drugs just to survive the even more lonelier nights and the harsher realities that came with living on the unforgiving streets of another major city. 

One such lonely and cold night three years back, after she had committed every major sin listed in the bible’s Ten Commandments, she booked herself into a cheap motel for the night. Her body was bruised and weary and all she needed was a warm bed and shower for just one night. As she sat on her bed mindlessly scrolling through the basic TV channels, an ad popped up asking those who were on drugs and who needed to change their lives to enrol for a rehab programme free of charge. After searching deep inside herself she realized she needed to change her lifestyle or she was going to end up dead somewhere. Sandy’s death was a teachable moment for Allie, she impulsively made the decision and took the chance and has never looked back ever since.

Allie shook the person's shoulder gently. “Hey!” 

She could see wild blonde curls hanging from underneath a dark hoodie which was pulled over almost covering the person’s face.

”Thhhe fffuuckk you wan?” A deep woman’s voice slurred with annoyance

Allie reflexively twisted and covered her nose trying not to breathe in the vomit inducing alcohol stench emanating from the drunken woman’s pores and breath.

She fished her phone out and showed her flashlight on the length of the drunk woman. First thing she noticed is the woman was wearing tight blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a Harley Davidson Logo on her chest, on top of that she had on a dark greyish hoodie covered by an expensive looking black leather jacket. She also had on some shiny military style black boots on. She was obviously not one of those homeless people whom you’d find at any corner laying their head for the night. She looked like someone who had drunk too much to remember their way home.

”As you can see you’re on my way. Mind moving your ass off my steps so I can get up to my apartment please?” She was slowly losing her patience with her uninvited guest 

When her steps’ squatter tried to move to the side to give her room to pass, the woman instead landed flat on the damp grass with a heavy thump and made no move to get up. Allie watched her with both annoyance and compassion. She was too tired to deal with this but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to leave the drunk woman exposed on these dangerous streets like this. Allie was always reminded that not too long ago she was this woman, maybe not similar living circumstances but definitely the current situation resembled many a nights she was off her face on drugs.

“Fuck me!” Allie muttered under her breath as she helped the woman up “Don’t be a drunkard if you can’t handle your alcohol lady.” Allie gritted her teeth as she hauled the woman up and started dragging her up the stairs

”I’..nnnot druunkkk!” The woman slurred defensively 

”And I’m pope Francis.”

The woman tried her best drunken glare on the Good Samaritan but she was too drunk and her neck couldn’t hold her head up long enough to serve the glare.

Allie snickered as she placed one of the woman’s arm around her shoulders while she encircled her left arm around the woman’s narrow waist and struggled to pull both their weights up the metal staircase leading to her upper apartment. There were only two apartments in that property, hers was the top one and the one under was occupied by a single mother of two young boys.

“Leeeeaav.. me..lone!” She tried to push Allie away

Allie’s arm tightened around the ungrateful stranger’s waist at that moment and her other hand tightly gripped onto the rail to avoid them both tumbling back down the few steps they’d already climbed so far. 

“Oh for fucks sakes woman! Will you stop with the stubborn bullshit already?”

Allie stabilized them by gripping tightly on the railing as she continued to drag them up the stairs.

”I would leave you but I wouldn’t forgive myself if something bad happened to you out here especially knowing I could have prevented it. This is not the safest neighborhood, work with me here. Please.” Allie pleaded gently and felt the woman relax against her.

She grunted and panted as she dragged them up the rest of the remaining steps to her door. 

“You can leave as soon as you’ve sobered up and able to find your way home.” Allie said as she unlocked her door. “Meanwhile we need to help you with the sobering up part by taking a bath because you smell like a fucking stinky brewery.” She added

After placing the woman on the couch she went straight into her washroom and filled the tub with warm water before she came back to where the stranger was sprawled over on her two seater.

“C’mon! get up!”

“I don..” 

Allie didn’t let her finish her sentence before she hauled her drunk ass up and escorted her into the washroom. When they got there Allie went to work and peeled off the woman’s leather jacket.

”We need to figure out who you are and where you live. So you will take this bath if I have to give it to you myself.” Allie said leaving no room for argument as she placed the hoodie on a door hanger.

Allie gasped when she noticed several darkening marks all over the woman’s body after taking off the rest of her clothing. The bruises were as recent as probably a couple of hours old.

“Who did this to you?” Allie asked panicking. She was thinking the worst must have happened to the woman as she noticed huge darkening spots on the woman’s abdomen and back. “I’m calling the police.”

“No police!” The woman seemed to have suddenly sobered up quite a bit and glared at Allie drunkenly “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on Bea.

Years ago in Tokyo.

“You know Bea, if you’re not careful about chasing after all these married women you’ll find yourself in deep shit with some Japanese husbands who could be part of the Yakuza one of these days.” 

“You jealous Frankie? I think they should stop chasing after me.”

“Nah, I got what I need right here boo.” Frankie said as she locked eyes with those of Dr. Westfall’s “Those crazy days are behind me now.” The green eyed brunette announced before she lowered her head and deeply kissed her now girlfriend of one year. 

“All the more for me.” Bea smirked 

Maxine glanced over at her friend and spotted the pain hidden under Bea’s playful smile which didn’t reach her eyes. She had been typing something for work on her laptop partly participating in the conversations with her friends when Bea responded, she shook her head in sadness at her friend’s behaviour. Bea has been running away from dealing with the tragic loss of her beloved girlfriend Yoko for some time now. Maxine knew all this time jumping in bed with each and everything in a skirt which happened to glance her way was just a facade. Bea was never a player like Frankie once was, if anything she was on the shy side of the scale. Maxine knew without a doubt the bravado she had going on of late of bedding multiple women at any given time was all but a sham and front to hide the real pain eating away inside her.

After Bea was honourably discharged from her military service a year before, she had come and joined Maxine and Frankie in Tokyo, Japan. Maxine had been working with the Australian embassy in Tokyo for awhile by then while Frankie had just landed and was touring around Japan learning the different Japanese cuisine. Bea had met with a gorgeous Japanese woman one night and had immediately fallen in love. But unfortunately their relationship was not to last as Yoko was brutally raped and murdered by Bea’s long term nemesis from her army days Joan Ferguson. 

Bea and Joan had always had a contentious relationship from the first time they met in Afghanistan a couple of years prior. Joan hated that Bea was her superior from the moment the younger woman landed in Afghanistan and was awarded a higher ranking due to her extensive education and experience even with her being two decades younger than Joan. Since then the older woman had been obsessed with Bea and had set her sights into exerting revenge on her one way or another. Even though Bea never bothered with her in return that didn’t stop the psychopath in devising ways on how she could hurt Bea. Joan tried many a times to sabotage many of her missions in Afghanistan but most of the troupes Bea had been assigned with always had her back and hence Joan’s plans never saw the light of the day that way. 

A year before Bea was discharged honorably, Joan had gotten her dishonorable marching orders from the army due to attempted rape and violence on a younger recruit Jianna Riley. There was no doubt about it as Joan was found on top of the younger woman who kept on yelling at her to get off of her, but Joan kept kissing her and strangling her while threatening to kill her. The person who caught her red handed attempting the rape was the army base commander himself, Will Jackson. There was no case to be had as she was given the choice of being dishonorably discharged with no benefits or go to military jail for probably ten years. She chose the former.

After leaving the army her obsession with Bea grew even more, she had gotten wind while she was still in Afghanistan that Bea had served her stint in the army and was looking into applying to pursue something else in a year’s time. So Joan had kept track of Bea’s progress during the year she wasn’t a part of the troupes there. She found out when Bea finally got discharged from duty and where she moved to after that. She followed her to Japan and applied to work as part of the security personnel at the Australian consulate in Tokyo so that she could keep a closer eye on the then red head. 

When Bea met Yoko Nakamura a couple of months after she moved to Japan she quickly became involved with the beautiful Japanese super model whom she later learned was from an affluent family of Japan politics. 

Joan finally saw a window of opportunity to finally exert her revenge through punishing Yoko. She stalked the young woman for weeks on end learning her habits when she was alone at home or had people around her. The day came when Bea had planned on meeting Yoko at a downtown restaurant for their regular Wednesday’s dinners out, she waited for Yoko to come but the woman never made an appearance. Bea contacted one of her driver’s she was well acquainted with to inquire of Yoko’s whereabouts but the driver informed Bea that Yoko had given him the night off that night. The driver who lived in a servant quarter next door to Yoko’s mansion decided to head over to the main house and check on his boss and what he found there looked like a wild animal kill zone. Yoko’s body was naked and had been chopped up into pieces. The autopsy was later to reveal Yoko was hit with a blunt object on her head and later raped repeatedly with sex toys. The young woman had no chance to fight off her attacker who was almost twice her size in both height and weight. 

The Japanese police were able to solve the case quite easily as Joan had been stupid enough to leave behind a trail of her DNA in Yoko’s apartment. Bea was initially the murder suspect when her DNA was found all over Yoko's house but was quickly cleared when she admitted she was in a relationship with Yoko with Yoko’s mom corroborating Bea’s statement. When Bea’s finger prints were eliminated they found another set of finger prints which matched fingerprints found at a broken home equipment store just a few minutes from Yoko's house. On reviewing cameras with Bea’s help, the police identified the culprit as Bea’s former army colleague and nemesis and a recently employed security personnel at the Australian embassy. 

Joan was arrested that same night and the next morning they all woke up to news that Joan Ferguson was found with her intestines flowing from her gut and throat slit several times inside her jail cell. No one knows who carried out that justice but knowing Yoko’s family being a political dynasty and part of the Yakuza, no one had the desire to follow up further on it.

“Hon, you’ve got to stop with this bullshit.” Maxine said to Bea quietly “We all know Frankie might be right. Some of the women you sleep with could be married to very dangerous men who wouldn’t be happy with you doing that with their wives.”

“Maybe it would be what I deserve if I end up dead somewhere. Yoko definitely didn’t deserve what she got.” Bea said quietly “She was the most innocent, kindest and sweetest woman I have ever known.” She added with tears flowing down her cheeks “Settling with someone isn’t going to happen for me ever as we now know. So let me enjoy what I can when I still can.” She added as she gulped down her half full glass of Jack Daniels’ whisky like she was drinking water

Maxine couldn’t help the tear that escaped the corner of her eye, she couldn’t imagine how much pain Bea must be going through still.

“Stop saying that Red. We need you here with us.” Frankie said as she went and sat by her best friend’s side “I don’t think Yoko would want to see you suffering like this babe. That woman loved you too much to want you to stay grieving for her forever and neglect your own well being like you’re doing right now. Even Yoko’s mom keeps on calling me to find out how you’re doing because you apparently don’t pick up her calls anymore. Why is that Bea?”

In answer Bea released a strangled cry hiding her face on her friend’s chest holding tightly onto Frankie’s jacket. She hadn’t really reconciled losing Yoko, many a times she woke up in the morning and the first thing she thought was to call Yoko’s number and then she would remember that Yoko wasn’t there anymore to be spoken to. 

Bea lived like a zombie, she would wake up in the morning take a shower and go out to numb her pain with alcohol somewhere and then pick up random women to sleep around with on repeat daily. Her friends tried but no one seemed to get through to her not even doctor Westfall.

****************

A year after Yoko's death Bea returned home to Sidney, Australia for Frankie and Bridget’s wedding. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Not nice ☹️😏😬

Allie turned around when she heard the washroom door open and watched the woman as she made her way out into the living room.

“Are you feeling better now?”

“I am, thanks.” Bea nodded 

“Can I get you anything? Water, food, coffee?” 

“Water is good.” 

Bea sat down on the couch and curiously watched the beautiful attractive blonde woman as she tidied up her tiny living space. She wondered why someone like her would try to help a random stranger from the streets without them being afraid of being harmed by them. What was her story? She could tell there was more to the beautiful, kind and honest looking stranger than what meets the eye. The woman practically hauled her drunk ass up and brought her into her house with no reservations whatsoever and then forced her to take a much needed bath. Thanks to her she now felt a little more human after that warm bath. 

“Thank you for everything.” Bea said, her hand flailing. “I’m Bea Smith by the way.” 

“Allie Novak.” She responded while she handed her the glass of water. “So tell me Bea, are you in the habit of passing out on people’s staircases?”

Bea smiled sadly, “No, not really. Mostly I pass out on their beds.” 

Allie’s eyes widened “For real?” 

“Maybe.” Bea nodded noncommittally and mumbled “I have found myself in similar situations several times where I don’t recall how I got there the next morning.” Bea didn’t know what it was about this woman that made her feel like she could totally be honest with her and she wouldn't be judged once. What will it hurt anyways? She’s a stranger whom she figured she’ll never lay eyes on again after this, “I lived like this in Japan for about two years before I came back home and it never stopped.” 

“What happened?” 

Bea averted her eyes away from Allie’s intense gaze which was full of empathy but lucked judgement. It was like she just got her and it kind of scared the hell out of her. 

The blonde knew not to judge people. She had learned at a young age people go through different types of difficulties in life which led some to seek numbing their pain with alcohol or drugs or both. She had done the same practically all her teen life and part of her adult life. 

“Did something happen in Japan?” Allie pressed

Bea stood up abruptly causing her to sway a little “I should leave. Thanks for everything Allie.” Her shorter frame swayed again

“Wait!” Allie stood up suddenly. She felt like if she let Bea go now it would be the last time she’ll ever lay her eyes on the woman. For some reason she loathed the idea of never seeing this beautiful creature standing in the middle of her living room again. There was something about Bea which wouldn’t let her let her go. “Please don’t go. Stay.” She pleaded

Bea was torn between walking out of the door and never looking back and giving in to Allie’s pleading puppy look. Those blue eyes looking at her right now with that intenseness in them rendered her frozen in place, unable to move her unstable limbs. Did Allie know how over powering her stare was on Bea? Was she using it to distract her from leaving? Maybe she did or maybe she didn’t and that’s how her eyes generally were. 

Bea remained frozen unable to move until she felt Allie’s fingers sliding onto her hand. As much as she was still inebriated she was very much aware of Allie’s closeness. She lowered her eyes following the feather light touches on her hand by the long soft fingers. The woman’s touch on her skin was hypnotical to Bea, she couldn’t move away and for a few moments she had even forgotten how to breath. 

“Please don’t go.” Allie whispered audibly “We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about, okay?” 

Bea nodded as tears suddenly began rolling down her cheeks. Allie wondered who had hurt this beautiful woman so much that she was more like a shell of herself. Even though Allie didn’t know how the former Bea was, deep down in her soul she knew the woman standing before her was definitely not the best of herself. She was almost a hundred percent sure this Bea was not the woman her close family or friends knew her to be. She sat down first, not wanting to spook the woman and then gently tagged on the hand she was still holding inviting her to sit down. After Bea grudgingly sat down next to her, Allie opened her arms in invitation letting her decide if she wanted a hug or not. Bea hesitated for but a minute before she moved into the warm hug and cried her eyes out in Allie’s arms. After Bea quietened down, they stayed like that holding each other tightly with Allie running her long fingers through Bea’s blonde curls gently.

Allie clicked on her phone and noticed the time “Hey, Its almost 2 am, why don’t we get some sleep?”

“Where do I sleep?” Bea asked confused 

“You can take my bed and I’ll take the floor as this couch here isn’t big enough.”

“No, I can’t let you do that.” Bea said gruffly “I’ll sleep on the floor. I’ll probably be out of here first thing in the morning anyway.” 

“No. How about we share the bed? It’s a big enough bed.” Allie suggested “I promise you your virtue will be safe with me. How about you?” Allie smirked playfully

“You’re safe with me too, I promise.” Bea winked playfully

“Good. Now let’s go to bed then.” 

Bea nodded. Allie stood up and held out her hand for Bea to take and led her into her mid size bedroom. The bedroom had halfway way wall double windows which brought in enough light during the day. There wasn’t much space left with a queen size bed and a dresser fitted snugly into the room.

“Here, you can change into these if you wish.” Allie handed Bea some clean sleep shorts and a tank top.

Bea accepted the items and went out into the washroom and changed into the offered sleepwear. She came back to the room to find Allie already in bed.

“You working in the morning?”

“No, it’s my day off. You?” 

“I work for myself so I can go in at anytime really.” Bea answered

“Goodnight Bea.” 

“Night Allie, I can’t thank you enough for this.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m glad I was able to be here for you.” 

“Thanks.” Bea said quietly staring at Allie’s profile in the dark from her side of the bed.

Allie looked back at Bea’s profile outline and scoffed “Didn't I just tell you no more thanks were necessary?”

Bea smiled shyly in the darkened room.

****************

The next morning Allie woke up to find the space next to her was empty. She should have insisted on knowing where Bea lived. 

“Fuck!” 

She was so tired the night before she hadn’t thought Bea would up and leave just like that. For the first time in three years Allie felt an overwhelming sadness, it was like the time when she lost Sandy but this was worse in a way. She couldn’t help as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. Allie got off her bed slowly and busied herself with her house chores. She was trying hard not to go back to that headspace where all she could think about were drugs to make herself forget about her troubles. 

‘It wasn’t meant to be.’Allie told herself internally nodding ‘I was punching above my weight with her anyways.’ She sighed sadly

As she moved around and towards the kitchen area, her eye caught on a piece of paper lying on top of the table. Her heart skipped and started pounding rapidly against her chest as she moved to pick it up. Maybe she left her phone number, Allie thought with renewed hope. 

Dear Allie 

I’m so sorry for not waiting for you to wake up, but I have to leave now. I would also like to apologize for my drunken behaviour from the night before. I hope you will forgive me for that.

I know you said to not say thanks so many times but I can’t help it, so thank you once again. I honestly can’t thank you enough for helping me out last night. And FYI If you knew me you’ll thank me in return for not leaving my contacts for you, I’m really not a good person. Just know that I will forever be grateful for what you have done for me. 

Thank you Allie.

xoxo

Bea. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosey friends

“That bad, huh?”

Bea glared at Doreen. 

“What? You’re still wearing yesterday’s clothes boss.” 

Doreen has been working with Bea for just over a year now. Even though the two had known each other for awhile prior to Bea’s stint in the army, they reconnected when Bea came back from Japan and opened up her own investigative service office. 

Bea specialized in investigating cheating spouses and rarely dealt with lost persons cases. It was her choice to focus mainly on the cheating spouses cases as they were rarely dangerous and were less stressful. It was ironic really, considering how Bea had led and still continues to lead her life to date. 

Not long ago, a distraught middle aged woman came into Smith & Associates Private Eye offices seeking Bea’s professional services about her ‘cheating husband’ and instead ended up with Bea fucking her brains out in that office.

“So..” 

“Don’t!” Bea snapped

Doreen raised her free hand in surrender as she placed a steaming cup of black coffee in front of Bea on top of her desk.

The blonde curly haired woman sighed in relief as she grabbed and held the cup tightly between her hands.

“Thanks Doreen.” She croaked 

Doreen picked up a folder from the side of Bea’s desk and opened a page in it before speaking “By the way, the bleached blonde from three months ago, Mrs. Winters was it? She was here the other day looking for you.” 

“Fuuucck!” Bea cursed shifting in her chair uncomfortably “If she comes back again tell her I’m not in. I don’t care what she wants. Tell her anything else, like I’m out of the country for a whole year or something. Just don’t let her know I’m around....”

“Maybe you should stop sleeping with your clients Bea.” Doreen interrupted “If this shit continues you’ll end up sleeping with the wrong person and who knows what they’ll be capable of then, hmm?” She asked “Some people get obsessed with people and I don’t want to see you endangering yourself for just a one time roll in the hay. It’s not worth it boo.”

Bea kept quiet, she knew she was playing a dangerous game. It was Japan all over again. ‘Why can’t some people just move on?’ Bea wondered internally. She had told the bleached blonde she wasn’t interested in anything other than a one time thing and now she was back. What the fuck?

“Here,” Doreen interrupted her thoughts again “A husband came in yesterday and he suspects his wife is having an affair with their gardener. He’s paying a lot of dollars for this one, so make it a priority.” Doreen placed the open file on top of Bea’s table before she started walking out. “Oh, I wrote all the notes that you’ll need in the file too.”

“Thanks. No promises about the case but I’ll try.” Bea responded as her eyes quickly scanned the contents of the file

A certain young beautiful blonde seemed to have bought a real estate and settled permanently inside Bea’s head. She couldn’t stop thinking about the Good Samaritan, Allie. 

“Hey Doreen!”

“Whattup boss?” Doreen peeked back into Bea’s office door.

Bea shook her head at that “Could you do…. could you do me a favour Dor?” Bea stammered 

“Anything I can do?”

“Could you send some flowers to this address please?” Bea quickly scribbled a name and address down on a piece of paper and passed it to Doreen “And Doreen? Skip my name, office address, phone numbers and any return information.”

“What will the message be for the flowers?” Doreen asked curiously 

“Thank you for last night.” 

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Bea nodded 

“Okay.” Doreen agreed “What kind of flowers?”

“Pink lilies.” 

“You got it boss.”

Bea had seen fake lilies on Allie’s table the night before and immediately knew that was her favourite flower.

Doreen had a mission to carry out, it might get her fired but she really didn't give a damn. Bea has never before once requested her to send anyone flowers nor to her nosey knowledge known her boss to send anyone flowers for that matter. This was different and if Doreen was going to get fired from a job she loved so much then she was going to make sure it was for a good reason. Someone had her boss and close friend’s attention and she was going to make sure it was a level ground for all parties involved including this Allie person. Maybe this mysterious person is the heroine all of them didn’t know they need to finally get Bea out of her lingering overdue funk.

“Do you need anything else boss?” Doreen yelled as she picked up her bag and car keys from her desk “I have to take little Joshi to a doctor’s appointment this morning but I’ll be back later.” She lied 

****************

Allie came home from her grocery shopping to find a gorgeous bouquet of pink lilies left by her doorstep. She didn’t know anyone in Sidney who’d send her this expensive looking bouquet of flowers except… 

‘Bea!’

She quickly fished the card out of the flowers, her heart almost pounding right out of her throat as she opened it.

(Allie,) ‘Wow! So impersonal!’ Allie thought.

(Just wanted to say thank you for last night.)

No signature or name or address

‘Fucking Bea!’ What was she trying to achieve by playing her emotions like this?’ Allie thought 

But…. 

‘Wait a minute!’ Allie’s eyes landed on the used personalized notepad page on the very top containing an office name and address on it? Allie smiled triumphantly as she turned the paper around not believing her good fortune. She obviously forgot not to send a note without her full office address on it. And the handwriting on it was not the same that scribbled the note left on her coffee table the other morning. This must be a different person who signed this note and not Bea herself, maybe an assistant? Allie almost felt sorry for the person as she knew she was probably instructed not to sign Bea’s name and address on the note on the flowers. But thank god to whoever her godmother was in all this, Allie now knew where Bea worked.

“Smith’s & Associates Private Eye Services” Allie announced with satisfaction “You can run but you can’t hide lady.” She said smiling 

Doreen snapped a couple of pictures of the blonde woman serenely smiling at the bouquet from her hiding place. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she got back into her car and drove off. She wasn’t going to let her friend fuck this up, if she has to fetch Allie herself and plant her into Bea’s life then she was prepared to do it. It was time Bea stopped punishing herself for her former girlfriend’s tragic death already. 

*************

“Wow! That was a quick doctor’s visit there Doreen.” Bea was surprised to see her back so soon. 

If Doreen left the office to take her son to the doctor she normally was gone for longer periods at a time than the mere two hours she had been gone. 

“I got home and checked the calendar and as it happens I was way off on the appointment date. It’s in two weeks time not today, sorry boss. Did I miss something?” Doreen asked nonchalantly 

“Nah. I was just about to leave for my surveillance at the Abbot’s residence.” Bea said as she packed her camera equipment “Did amazon deliver my new camera lense yesterday?”

“Oh I forgot, sorry. Here” Doreen handed over the new canon lense. “I checked them already and they’re the right order.” She added distractedly 

“What’s going on Doreen?” Bea asked suspiciously 

“Nothing!” She answered too quickly

“Now I know it’s definitely not nothing.” Bea stated “Everything alright at home with Nash and Joshi?”

“Of course everything is alright. What makes you ask?” 

“You just seem distracted since you came back from home is all.”

“It’s nothing Bea, I promise.”

“You’ll tell me if Nash is giving you shit right?” Bea said as she connected her new lenses and tried them by zooming in and out of focus. “Cause I’ll kick his sorry ass if he does that.” 

“I promise Nash, little Joshi and I are okay.” Doreen assured her friend 

“Okay.” Bea accepted the answer “In case Nash does anything to you and Joshi I will kick his pasty ass I promise. You’re like my little sister and if he ever disrespects you, let me know about it.”

“I will. Now go!” 

“Where’s my red wig?” 

“In the box under your en-suite vanity.”

“Thanks.” Bea went back inside her office and into her en-suite and picked up the straight hair wig. She quickly brushed it and put it on before she left the office for her day’s work. Time to catch some cheating muthafucker’s ass and make some dough. She snorted to herself.

************

“Hello.”

“Oh hey.” Doreen couldn’t believe who was standing in the middle of their office “What can I do for you Miss?” 

“Allie.”

“Have a seat Miss Allie.”

“Just Allie is fine.”

“Oh okay. Allie.” Doreen already knew who she was and why she was there. She didn’t think this will happen so soon, oh well.

“I came to see if Bea Smith is in. This is her office is it not?”

“And what would be your reasons for asking?”

“I’m just an old friend.”

Just then Bea walked in looking overly tired with her camera bags and still wearing her red wig. “Doreen!” Bea called before she was fully inside the office but stopped right on her tracks when she came face to face with the blonde woman from the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps backwards 😩😬

“What are you doing here?” Bea asked Allie with a detached tone in her voice while glancing over at Doreen in confusion.

Doreen just shrugged her shoulders feigning innocence.

“I came to see you and thank you for the gorgeous flowers you sent me.” Allie said “How did you know those are my absolute favourite flowers?” She asked with a bright smile

Bea didn’t answer that part instead she shrugged her shoulders and stated calmly “I don’t remember including my address on the delivery note” She said, glancing over at a very suspicious looking Doreen who pretended to be busy looking through some paperwork.

“See that’s the thing, you left and didn’t even leave any contact information. Why is that Bea?” The blonde challenged. 

She wasn’t easily put off by Bea’s seemingly detached demeanour 

“How did you find me Allie?” 

“Luck.”

“Luck?” Bea blinked in confusion

“You see I was confused at first when I didn’t see any name or signature on the note but I immediately knew they were from you as I didn’t do anything for anyone else last night.” Allie paused searching for some kind of reaction in Bea’s eyes but it seemed the curly haired woman was stuck on glaring at her assistant. “Fortunately the note was from your office stationery which of course has all your contact information printed on it.”

Bea glared at her assistant who was now busy ruffling through some paperwork on her desk. 

“The fuck Dor!” Bea couldn’t hold it in any longer

“Sorry boss, oversight on my part.” Doreen apologized insincerely

“I could fire your ass right now.” She boomed

Doreen nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders without looking up. She pretended to busy herself with some files on top of her desk to avoid looking into the obvious glares which were for sure being directed at her none stop.

Bea looked over at Allie and tilted her head towards her office asking the young blonde woman to follow her. 

“We’ll talk about this later Dor, don’t go anywhere.” Bea warned her very nosey friend.

Bea turned around and closed her office door before inviting Allie to take a seat on one of her visitors’ office chairs.

“Look Allie…”

“Bea listen, I didn’t mean to put your assistant in trouble. Please don’t fire her for my sake. I’ll walk out of here and never see you again if that’s what you want me to do.” 

“Doreen rarely makes mistakes which leads me to believe this was a deliberate one. But that’s not something you should concern yourself with.” Bea paused “As I warned you on the prior note,” Bea flailed her hand “I’m neither a good person nor someone you should even consider to become friends with. I bring trouble to people I care about.” 

“You care about me?” Allie asked with hope laced in her voice.

Bea dismissed the hopefulness in Allie’s voice “Listen Allie I suggest you leave and forget ever meeting me. Okay?” 

“Bea, we don’t need to dissect everything about this,” Allie pointed between the two of them “I really enjoyed talking to you the other night. Even as drunk as you were, I felt a special connection with you and it was really enjoyable to have a conversation with someone like you for a change. I would really love to do it again sometime.” 

Bea sighed “Please listen closely Allie, what I’m trying to say here is, I’m not interested in starting anything here.” Bea pointed between them “As for friends, trust me I have enough of those who constantly wish I wasn’t such a headache to them. I really don’t need any more people in that long list of victims.” She added with finality in her voice 

Bea was irritated with both Allie and herself, why was this gorgeous woman wasting her time with someone like her? Didn’t she have good people in her life? People who were better and worthy of her friendship?

“You don’t mean that Bea. Please.” Allie pleaded with tears pooling on her eyes.

“Yes I do!” Bea said harshly “You don’t know me, so stop!” Bea stood up abruptly and walked over to the large office windows overlooking the building main entrance while she tightly squeezed her biceps with her hands “Please leave and never come back here again.” Bea said with her back still to Allie. 

Tears had already started rolling down her cheeks as she thoughtlessly kicked the young beautiful Samaritan from her office. She kept telling herself it was for the best, she’ll thank her if she knew who Bea really was.

Bea didn’t even hear when Allie stood up and quietly left her office as she continued to stare out of the large glass window crying her eyes out. 

A few minutes passed while she continued to stare blankly out of the windows before she spotted a bright teal sweater and black pants Allie wore below. She watched with glassy eyes as the almost grain size figure walked away from the building and her life. ‘It’s for the best’ Bea kept repeating the mantra to herself quietly over and over as she aggressively wiped her tears. 

**************

“What the fuck did you do?” Doreen asked accusingly 

Doreen got the opposite results of what she was hoping for when she saw the young blonde woman hastily walk out of Bea’s office in tears. She had hoped that at the very least Bea would consider giving the young beautiful woman a chance and see where this could go. Her boss having never sent anyone flowers or presents of any kind before, she had dared to entertain some glimmer of hope when Bea asked her to send this Allie some flowers. But that hope quickly diminished the moment she saw her walk out in tears. 

“ME?” Bea asked incredulously “What the fuck did you do Dor, hmm?” Bea’s voice was picking up volume as she scowled at Doreen while she towered menancingly over her friend’s desk “I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU TO NOT FUCKING INCLUDE OUR FUCKING CONTACT INFORMATION! AND WHAT DID YOU GO DO, DOR? HUH? YOU FUCKING DISOBEY ME! WHAT THE FUCK!” Bea yelled slapping the pen holder off Doreen's desk and sent the pens scattering every which way on the floor. 

She was frustrated with Doreen for going behind her back and above all she was twice as frustrated with herself for letting her guard down for a moment. Fucking sending flowers to a total stranger! Fuck! 

Doreen was now on her feet too, she didn’t like Bea’s tone one bit and neither did she like to be yelled at. “I..I..fuck Bea!” Doreen stammered as she tried hard to calm herself down. But she was really pissed off with Bea at this point for yelling at her when all she was trying to do was help out a friend “THAT FUCKING GIRL SEEMS NICER AND DARE I SAY BEYOND NORMAL COMPARED TO YOUR FUCKING PSYCHO SLUTS I HAVE SEEN AROUND HERE. AND FYI I WAS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU!” Doreen yelled back unable to hold it together anymore.

“I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR FUCKING HELP DOR!” Bea pushed back. She paused as she panted heavily, she tried reigning in her anger. She knew Doreen didn’t deserve her yelling at her like that. Deep down she knew it was just her nerves pushing her into being a dick to her friend. No one has ever rattled her the way Allie did, not even Yoko. “I could fire your ass for pulling that shit on me like that.” She added quietly 

Bea’s glare could easily drill a hole through the wall if not someone’s head.

“It won’t be the first time you’ve fired me Bea, remember?” Doreen mumbled indignantly 

“Ugh!”

Doreen looked up after Bea walked over at their office fridge to get a drink “She really seems like a nice person Bea, you should consider giving her a chance.” Doreen advised calmly “I thought she fits you perfectly and not to forget she’s really hot, just the way you like ‘em.” She smirked

“Fucking stop Doreen or I swear to god!” Bea twirled around on her heel throwing Doreen a warning glare 

“Or what? You’ll fire me?” 

“Yes. And you’re fired!” Bea exclaimed with annoyance. 

She was not happy with Doreen trying to interfere with her love life or lack thereof.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow boss,” Doreen stood up and picked up her car keys from the table and her jacket off the back of her chair “Unless of course you call me in the morning to tell me I’m still fired.” Doreen glanced at her watch noting it was only 3pm about two hours from their closing time. She’s been fired countless times by Bea and it wasn’t going to be the last time either.

“And just in case I’m still fired in the morning?” Doreen paused at the door “Mr. Abbot is coming over at 10 am for a briefing on what you’ve uncovered so far. Every visit he insists on making here before he gets a final report is charged per session. I made him aware of that.”

“Get the fuck outta here Dor!” Bea snapped “And I have dry cleaning at Boomer’s cleaners, don’t forget.” She added

‘Fired my ass’ Doreen thought as she walked out of Smiths & Associates Private Eye offices. 

************

“Hey hon, what seems to be the matter?” Liz asked a crying Allie who had occupied the almost hidden table at the back of the restaurant “You’ve been crying since you walked in here. Isn’t today supposed to be your day off?” 

Allie nodded sadly

“Then what are you doing here crying instead of getting out there and finding yourself some nice girl?”

Allie cried even harder when Liz mentioned finding a girl for herself. 

“Aww honey, come here!” Liz sat down and brought Allie into her arms.

Allie cried quietly for a few moments and Liz let her until she started sniffling. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Allie shook her head 

“You know where to find me if you do.”

“Thank you Liz.” Allie hiccupped “I’ll get over whatever this is soon enough.” 

“I’m here for you, anytime. Okay?” 

Allie nodded “Thank you.” She stood up to leave “I’ll see you tomorrow Liz. Have a good day.”

“See you then love.” 

Liz watched as her young colleague walked out of the restaurant. Allie had an outgoing personality but chose to keep to herself while working at the restaurant. Liz was probably the only person she considered a close friend from work and spoke to often. She never liked talking about her life before now.


	6. Chapter 6

At 9 am sharp the next morning, Bea arrived at their office building to find Mr. Abbot chatting up with their building concierge.

‘Seriously?’ Bea groaned internally when she spotted Eric Abbot chatting with Emmett the day security guard. 

“There you are Ms.Smith!” 

“Doreen told me you were coming at 10 not 9.” 

“I was in the neighborhood I hope you don’t mind me dropping in earlier than the scheduled appointment.”

“I am not ready and I haven’t had my coffee yet.” Bea frowned, she hated to be ambushed like this. Some of her clients thought just because they paid her big bucks for her services, they had every right to just drop in unannounced at any time. Wrong!

“That’s why I had my secretary run out for some Starbucks coffee while I was waiting here. And there she is!” Eric announced triumphantly as a young woman walked in balancing four cups of Starbucks coffee on a paper tray.

Tracy picked up her pumpkin latte before handing over the tray with the rest to her boss. The brunette then turned around and openly leered at Bea’s all leather clad figure up and down. She threw in a suggestive wink before she retreated back to the waiting room couches making sure to put in an extra sway to her perfect shapely hips. 

Bea never minded those kinds of stares or flirts directed at her from women like Tracy. The woman was hot, young and super sexy and to be honest in a way it made Bea feel more confident in herself when she randomly approached other women. It was obvious if she wanted Tracy, she could have her at the snap of her fingers. All she had to do was steer her in the right direction and ‘Tracy would eat it all’, she snorted at those last words which popped in her brain. But as it happens, her mind was still stuck on a certain blonde woman who refuses to vacate her thoughts. 

Mr. Abbott stared at Bea curiously when she snorted and as she watched Tracy walk away.

“Ahem!” Eric cleared his throat to get Bea’s attention “I asked her to bring back sugar and cream on the side just incase you use them. Here!” Abbott cut into her wandering thoughts as he lifted one of the cups off the tray and handed it to Bea.

Holding the steaming paper cup between her hands Bea nodded gratefully. “Thank you! Black is perfect.” She took her first sip and almost cried with pleasure as the hot liquid travelled down her throat. She closed her eyes and hummed with pure joy as she felt her brain cells get rebooted slowly.

“Allison loves her coffee black too.” Abbott said of his ‘cheating wife.’

Bea quickly glanced over at the mildly handsome man with sad eyes and tried to cheer him up a little “Listen, you got me. Let’s go up to my office, there’s a thing or two I need you to clarify for me. But I have to warn you, I can only spare a few minutes as I have several appointments back to back from 9.30am.”

“That would be great Ms. Smith.” The middle aged man responded “By the way I meant to ask you this, are you by any chance related to Smith’s Construction Company owner?” Abbott tried to make small talk as they headed over to the elevators 

“He’s my father.” Bea mumbled not wanting to discuss her father with her clients. 

“Oh! That’s who I was seeing in the neighborhood, he’s a very respectable man.”

“Yup!” Bea answered as she stubbed her finger harder on the elevator up button than she meant to. 

She was reminded of that every single Sunday she went to have family meals with her parents and her older brother’s family on how “respectable Smith’s name” is and should remain. She rolled her eyes at the closed elevator door.

“So are you two close?”

“Do you want to talk about my family or do you want to know about your case Mr. Abbott?” Bea cut in harshly, she wasn’t interested if this man was having a man crush on her influential dad or something. 

“Got it. Sorry, the case.” Abbott said raising his free hand in surrender 

They entered the office to find Doreen busy filing some paperwork.

“Good morning Doreen!” Bea greeted her assistant 

“What’s so good about it?” Doreen asked grudgingly without turning around 

“For starters? The obvious, you’re unfired.” Bea smirked

Doreen rolled her eyes “Cut the shi.....” She said turning around letting the last word die in her mouth. “Sorry. Mr Abbott?” Doreen was sure she scheduled the man for 10am and not 9am, what was he doing here an hour earlier?

“No worries, he brought coffee so he’s forgiven.” Bea raised her Starbucks coffee cup. 

Abbott passed the tray to Doreen with two cups remaining before he picked his own from the tray. “This is for you Ms. Anderson.” 

“Coffee bribery will get you almost anything Mr Abbott.” Doreen smirked knowingly “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” He answered with a wink

“Come this way please.” Bea directed Abbott to their small boardroom on the side of reception front office area “Doreen, could you bring me my camera equipment please? Thanks.” Bea asked as she balanced some files and a laptop on one hand and her coffee on the other

“Sure boss.”

After taking a seat on the side Bea turned on her laptop and then connected her camera to the laptop. 

“Okay, so I didn’t get much from yesterday. But I observed something very interesting.” Abbott frowned at Bea’s choice of words, nothing could be interesting about his wife cheating on him “Here. Who is this?” Bea clicked on a picture of a young blonde woman wearing her jeans below her ass, probably 18 or 19 years old. 

“That’s my gardener’s older daughter, Shane I think. What’s she got to do with my wife’s cheating on me with her father?”

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t think your wife is having an affair with your gardener. But her I’m not so sure about, I need more time with this.” Bea looked at a momentary confusion on Eric’s face until a bulb suddenly went on.

“My wife is not a lesbian!” He defended loudly

Bea stood up to pick up some files from a cabinet and quietly whispered to herself “And neither are a billion others and yet here we are..”

Eric stood up to his 6 feet height and before he walked out of the office he turned around “My wife is not a lesbian Ms. Smith.” He repeated calmly “I suggest you do what I’m paying you to do and avoid such far-fetched speculations.” 

He had earlier noticed Smith ogling his secretary and felt like the private investigator was projecting her own homosexuality on his very religious wife.

  
*******************

The next few days were filled with Bea’s short tempers, she was snapping at her clients and even her friends whenever they called to find out how she was doing. Doreen got the full brunt of those tempers but she was fully prepared and dished back as much as she received. 

Bea was coming to the office still sulking almost a week after she had kicked the beautiful blonde woman out of her office. She was tortured by how she had treated Allie, the beautiful Good Samaritan who had practically picked her drunk ass up and treated with so much kindness with no expectations whatsoever. Why had she done Allie like that? The least she could have done for her was to offer to meet her for a cup of coffee or lunch or something and not discard her like yesterday’s trash. Bea felt really bad, to her recollection she didn’t even offer the woman a glass of water! Fuck! She was a horrible person.

“You know what they say.” Doreen started “If you can’t beat ’em join ’em. In your case if you can’t get her out of your mind, why don’t you just go ahead and talk to her? I’m tired of this side of you.”   
  
“Whats that suppose to mean?”

”It means you come here day in day out with your funky energy and it’s starting to affect my whole work mood. I don’t like it.” Doreen started walking away but stopped “Shes pining away after you too by the way.”

Bea scowled at Doreen’s back in confusion.  
  


*****************

After an endless week of beating herself up and not being able to forget the beautiful Good Samaritan, Bea found herself at Allie’s staircase once again on the day she had revealed was normally her day off. This time she came in sober as a judge. 

“What do you want?” Allie asked with a voice devoid of any of the warmth Bea had come to know about the woman

“I’m so sorry” Bea stood up and handed Allie a gorgeous arrangement of yellow roses mixed with white lilies bouquet.

“What are you apologizing for?” Allie looked at the gorgeous arrangement and wanted nothing more than to reach out and take a long sniff from the beautiful arrangement but she didn’t “I think you made yourself very clear that day you asked me to leave you alone.” Allie’s voice trembled as her eyes averted from Bea’s remorseful ones. 

Bea retracted her hand still holding the bouquet and lowered her gaze in shame. She had treated Allie so badly after the woman was so kind to her the night she passed out on her staircase drunk as a skank when she really didn’t have to.

“I didn’t mean to say the things I said to you Allie, you definitely didn't deserve any of that shit from me. What I really wanted to say was the opposite of what I ended saying Allie. I don’t deserve someone as good as you in my life, okay? I’m a fuck up who continues to fuck every good thing in my life.” Bea said with tears escaping the corners of her eyes. “I have done some things I’m ashamed of and even now I still continue to do them.” 

“Bea, we all have done things we’re ashamed of one way or another.” Allie finally looked up into the woman’s eyes and saw the pain hidden behind her electric brown eyes. “I’m not a saint either Bea, you should sit with me one of these days and I promise you that you’ll be running for the hills before I finish narrating the first sin I ever committed and they’re a slew of those in line.” 

“You Allie Novak a sinner? I doubt it very much, you seem so put together.” 

“Yeah well, it’s not always been this way, trust me. I’m probably more of a professional sinner than you’ll ever be.” 

“I would love to swap some of those unforgivable sin stories with you one day if you don't mind.” Bea said hopefully, she couldn’t get Allie out of her mind so she might just as well try to get to know the woman. Who knows? They could actually become friends one of these days “So, I brought you some sushi. I remember you mentioned that night that you missed some good sushi a lot.” 

Allie finally accepted the flowers and the bag from Bea’s hands and peeked inside “Wow! Frankie’s sushi bar?” Allie asked delightedly “I haven’t dined in that high end joint for a very long time. I know they have like the best sushi in Sidney or maybe even the whole of Australia. Unfortunately my budget is too tight for their sophisticated menu.” 

“Well, it’s your lucky day then.” Bea smiled brightly agreeing with Allie about her best friend’s restaurant. The sushi they served was probably the most authentic version of sushi she’d eaten out of the country of Japan.

Bea stood aside from the lowest staircase and let the blonde walk up past her.

“You coming in?” Allie looked back at her when she was a few steps up 

“I wouldn’t mind if I do. Thanks.” Bea said smiling with relief 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat opposite each other, eating the sushi Bea had brought with her from Frankie’s Sushi bar on Allie’s small table.

“So what changed?“

Bea glanced over at Allie with confusion as she took a bite of her raw salmon

“Between you kicking me out of your office and now?”

Bea looked down with shame written all over her face, “I’m so sorry about that Allie.” Bea paused as she nervously played with her chopsticks between her long fingers “There is a lot that you don’t know about me. And I guess I’m afraid you won’t like what you’ll hear what I have done in the past and I still continue to do now. You’ll hate me.” She added quietly

“No I won’t.” Allie said with conviction in her voice as she stared deeply into brown pools “Tell me something, have you ever murdered anyone before and are you still doing it?” Allie asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

A tortured look suddenly blanketed Bea’s features on Allie’s question. 

She screeched her chair backwards and abruptly stood up, “I’m so sorry Allie, I can’t do this” She said picking up her leather jacket before fleeing Allie’s house at a lightening speed.

“Bea wait!” 

But Allie was too late, by the time she realized what was happening Bea was off and out of her door. When Allie got to her door, the Harley motorcycle was tearing out of the small parking lot area. She was left staring after the little dust which was just now settling back where Bea’s Harley was initially parked.

Allie was left more confused than ever “What the fuck did I do?” She asked no one aloud as she stared sadly at the just vacated parking spot. “I thought we were having a light conversation.”   
  


She searched through their conversation and remembered how Bea’s face had darkly transformed before her own eyes. The woman had an extremely tortured look in her eyes like she’d never witnessed on anyone before “Fuuuuck!” Allie yelled as she slammed her door shut, angry at herself for being so thoughtless.

_‘She doesn’t look like she could hurt a fucking fly,’ _Allie rubbed hard on her forehead ‘M_aybe someone she knows was murdered and she blames herself.’ _Allie tried to rationalize Bea’s behaviour as she leaned back against the inside of her door with a defeated look ‘_And I was kidding for fucksakes_!’ She said kicking her runners hard sending them flying across the small room. She only hoped after Bea cools down she will talk to her.

**I’m worried about Bea, she left my place in a hurry. I asked her something and she just walked out on me. Please find her and make sure she’s alright, I don’t have her phone number yet.  
Allie **

A few seconds later a message dinged on her phone 

**No worries I’ll do that. I’ll let you know.  
Doreen**

**Thanks for all your help Doreen**

**Allie**

*****************

Bea drove her motorcycle around for an hour until she arrived in a secluded beach area. She parked her motorcycle and removed her shoes and placed them in the storage area on her bike. Feeling her toes digging into the soft warm sand always calmed her down. 

She sat cross legged on the sand and thought how that word ‘murdered’ had suddenly triggered the bad memories bringing up the gruesome images of her fiancées mangled body. 

She let tears roll down her cheeks as she nodded to herself _‘Yes Allie, I am a murderer. I might as well have killed Yoko with my own bare hands.’_ Bea silently whispered to herself as tears trickled down her face. _‘I can’t have someone who might hate me now or in future come after you too. I’m no good for anyone_.’

She laid down on the sands for long periods of time and ignored several calls from Doreen, Frankie and Maxine. Later when she had calmed down she read a ton of text messages from her friends, all asking her where she was.

**Bea, pick up your damn phone!**

**Dor**

**Answer your damn phone right this minute or I’m calling your dad!**

**Dor**

**Bea, please tell me where you are.**

**Dor**

**Bea is not answering her phone guys. I’m extremely worried, she was with a woman, Allie whom she met about a week ago. Allie texted me worried about her wellbeing after she left her house in a hurry.  
** **Doreen **

Sent to Maxine and Frankie

**Where the fuck are you Red?**

**FD**

**The fuck is wrong with you? Answer your fucking phone or I’m sending the fucking army.**

**FD**

**Hon, please just text me and tell me you’re alright. Apparently an Allie contacted Doreen and said she was worried about you. What happened?**

**M**

**I’m calling the fucking police if you don’t answer this last text. And you know me Bea, this is not an empty threat. Don’t dare me.**

**Dor**

Few seconds later….

**I’m fine! Leave me the fuck alone!**

**Bea **

Doreen, Maxine and Frankie all sighed in relief when they received the text from Bea after Doreen sent the one threatening to call the police.

**You should say so and not give us all fucking heart attacks Red. You’re not a fucking child so stop acting like one.**

**FD **

Frankie knew her friend was still tortured by her past demons but sometimes Bea needed the friendly tough love only she can give. 

Sent to Bea, CCed to Dor and Maxine 

**************

Bea pressed a button on her intercom panel and swayed a little as she closely watched the CCTV screen display attached.

“Yes?”

“Jess, VIP.” The woman announced looking straight into the camera above the main lobby panel.

“Come on up.” She responded and then pressed the button to give access to the main lobby door.

A while later, Bea opened her apartment door and inclined her head in gesture to invite her young guest in her apartment without saying another word. 

Jess who was blonde and tall like Allie, walked in swaying her narrow hips with confidence as if she owned the place. She flinged her bag over her shoulders carelessly as she admired the magnificently decorated apartment with Asian art pieces displayed all over the large extended room. The young woman in question was in her mid twenties and had striking similar features with another blonde she had left a few hours earlier.

Jess had the longest smooth legs Bea had ever seen and on top of that she wore six inch heels which gave her a towering giraffe like look. When she stopped in the middle of the large open area of kitchen and living room, she twirled around and stared at Bea’s frame from head to toe with satisfaction as she continued to noisily chew on her gum. 

Bea rolled her eyes internally at the “VIP standards guarantee” on the girls provided clause from the website looking at the woman before her. But she really didn’t care as it’s whom she’d chosen to come to her, so it will have to do for now. 

“You have any drinks?” She asked Bea 

“Beer? Wine? Whisky? Tequila?” Bea asked with a raspy voice “Choose your poison.”

“Do you have gin and tonic?”

“Coming up.”

“Where’s the washroom?” 

“Down the hall, second door on your right.”

“I’ll freshen up and be right back.”

At this point she was almost drunk but still had all her senses intact as she studied the woman she’d ordered from some “VIP site”. Bea watched as she literally galloped down the hallway, it was insane but for a fleeting moment she wished that was Allie walking around in her apartment. Allie who seemed to have permanently taken residence in her mind and no matter how much she tried to get her out, the blue eyed blonde woman was stubbornly refusing to leave her thoughts alone and it was driving Bea crazy. As much as she was wishing it was Allie she was also relieved it wasn’t and never will be as she wasn’t ready for that kind of life with anyone. She had lost her chance of a life with Yoko and she wasn’t sure she’ll ever be ready to share it with anyone else again.

The young woman came back to the living room area having discarded whatever she was chewing on earlier and sat by Bea’s side on the couch. Her drink was placed on top of a coaster decorated with Japanese writing on a glass coffee table in front of them.

“What do you like?” She turned around and faced Bea staring into her eyes steadily. She then lifted a displaced curl hanging over Bea’s eye and then smoothed it behind her ear gently “You’ve paid for it so you might just as well get your money's worth.” She added with a smooth seductive voice

Bea nodded “Just sit there and don’t talk.” She was on the brink of getting drunk by them. But all she wanted was to imagine a different blonde sat by her side, “I prefer silence and I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” 

“Just one thing” The blonde held her index finger up and Bea just gawked at her.

Unbelievable!

“Go ahead.” Bea nodded with a bored look in her eyes

“How about a massage? Your shoulders seem tense.” Jess sat on her heels on top of the white leather couch. She then moved slowly and placed her hands over Bea’s shoulders “I promise I won’t talk.”

Jess had already fucked two older men that day and this was her last call before she retired for the day. She wasn’t straight and neither was she a lesbian, bi? Maybe. But she found herself more drawn to the fairer sex in her line of work. So whenever a chance like this happened she took it with much pleasure and intended to give more than her job description required her to. She just hoped the brown eyed woman would allow her to at least feel the intimacy of a woman she was craving so much after the two old blokes she’d fucked earlier. She’d even taken the extra care of showering and making herself even more presentable than when she visited her male clientele.

Bea nodded, why not? She felt tense for sure and Jess offered to do it. She closed her eyes and leaned a little forward as Jess moved behind her on the couch. The woman started gently kneading away the tension on her neck and shoulders muscles and it felt heavenly to Bea as her head tilted side to side. The expert soft fingers continued to gently dig into the tight knots on her shoulders and back muscles and Bea pretended that was Allie touching her like that. 

At one point Bea picked up her refilled whisky and threw the half full glass contents back into her throat. She was starting to heavily feel the after effects of the tons of hard liquor she’d already consumed. Yes she was definitely drunk.

“Take off your clothes Allie.” She ordered Jess as she licked her lips seeing doubles of the woman standing in front of her. “Now!”

“Okaaaay.” Jess nodded. Some of her clients liked giving her different pet names when they were fucking and she didn’t mind that. She stood up and started discarding her garments with seduction as she watched Bea watch her. 

“Come here!” Bea gestured her lap 

Jess moved and sat on the woman’s lap and let her caress her perky breasts. She shut her eyes as she felt Bea’s tongue lick around her hardened nipple. Gosh! It felt so different and wonderful to be caressed by another woman like this, Jess thought as her hips started gyrating in one place.

“Fuck! You’re so gorgeous Allie, I can’t believe you’re here with me.” Bea murmured as she penetrated Jess sopping wet pussy with her realistic strap on dildo. She started moving her hips up and down as her still clothed body slammed against Jess’s naked one.

  
  
Few hours later after Bea had had her feel of fucking.

“Listen Jess, sorry about the name.” Bea apologized “Nothing against you. You’re beautiful too.” She was sobering up a little and realized too late she’d used Jess to pretend to be Allie.

“Here.” Bea handed Jess an extra large tip of three hundred dollars as the young woman prepared to leave. “Thanks.” Even though she’d already paid the agency a hefty fee for Jess’s services the woman was well behaved and obeyed everyone of Bea’s commands while they were having sex. 

“No, thank you for this.” Jess smiled genuinely showing the money. It was her lucky day as she needed the money for her tuition fees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too little too late?

Bea finally got concrete evidence for Abbott that his wife, Margaret, was indeed cheating on him with Shane, their gardener’s daughter. After Abbott saw the video and picture evidence of his wife’s adulterous lifestyle he filed for divorce immediately. 

After closing that major case, Bea was having a more relaxed time in between with simpler cases. Most of those cases didn’t require her leaving the office at all as she did most of the investigations online. It seemed like couples were now happy and loyal to one another suddenly, it was good for them but definitely bad for her business. 

Days after Bea had left Allie’s house in a hurry, the two hadn't spoken nor seen each other, so Allie decided to pay Smith and Associates Private eye services office a visit to check on Bea.

“Good afternoon Doreen,” Allie greeted biting on her lower lip nervously as she glanced around. Her last experience in this office made her timid as she didn’t know what Bea’s reaction for her being here uninvited again could turn into “Is Bea around?” She asked glancing around again.

“No hon, she went for lunch but she should be back in half an hour if you want to wait?”

“Sure.”

“Coffee or water?”

“Water is fine, thanks.”

A half hour later Bea came back to the office just as Doreen had said but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Allie down the hallway admiring a painting on the wall. Bea placed her finger on her lips gesturing for Doreen not to say a word. Allie seemed to be riveted by a Japanese painting on the wall and didn’t see her as she turned around quickly and left the office, she then sent a text to Doreen while in the elevators.

**Tell Allie I’m held up somewhere and I’m not coming back to the office today. Text me when she leaves.**

**Bea**

It’s been a week of visiting the office of Smiths and Associates whenever Allie got the chance to, but every time she turned up she was informed Bea was out in the field busy on a case.

Suddenly Bea had cases which were keeping her away from the office and Doreen genuinely didn’t seem to know what those cases were. 

Every time Doreen brought up Allie and told Bea that the younger woman has been asking after her she would just dismiss it and Doreen got to the point where she eventually stopped passing the messages.

Allie had kept leaving messages with Doreen for Bea to call her but she never once received any response so she finally gave up. She decided it was better for her sanity to stop chasing after Bea who obviously had no desire to neither be friends or anything else with her. She knew she was attracted to Bea the moment she brought her into her house that day she found her. What was there not to like about Bea? She was super sexy and obviously a lesbian, but she figured she wasn’t Bea’s type or in her league so there was no point in trying anyway.

Allie and Doreen eventually forged their own friendship and kept in touch, speaking on the phone regularly, sometimes even went out on some Friday nights whenever Allie could get away from work. There was a silent agreement between them that Bea was not to be mentioned whenever they met or spoke on the phone. 

**Did you want me to bring anything over tonight? Wine? Dessert?**

**Allie**

Bea was looking through some files patched on the corner of Doreen’s desk when the other woman’s phone pinged indicating a received message. Bea’s eyes landed on the lighted device’s screen showing the alert of the unopened message clearly and her heart skipped a beat. Doreen and Allie? Are they friends now? Her friend was definitely straight and was obviously married to Nash so Bea knew without a doubt that it was just a buddies kind of relationship between the two women. While she was mulling over what was transpiring between the two women, she heard the office door open and close so she quickly stood up and started walking away from Doreen’s desk. 

Bea realized that at some point Doreen had stopped giving her any messages from Allie, it left her feeling sad for some reason. She knew eventually Allie would give up on her as she had stubbornly continued to ignore her messages but what she hadn’t expected afterwards was to feel so overwhelmingly regretful about it.

**Just bring yourself hon, Ruby can’t wait to meet you.**

**Doreen**

**She’s a lesbian right? I don’t want any straight girl drama.**

**Allie **

**Tots. Born and raised :)**

**Doreen**

“Hey Doreen, could you give these to Emmett downstairs at the security desk for him to pass them on to the courier? I already called the courier company to come pick them up from there.” Bea handed her an already sealed extra large DHL envelope.

“Sure boss. Anything else?”

“Nah. It’s a slow day today as you can see. Are you coming over at Frankie’s for drinks tonight?” Bea paused before she continued “The girls are missing you Dor, it seems you’ve been dodging us for some reason lately.”

“Nah, unfortunately I’m gonna have to take a rain check again for tonight.” Doreen responded but avoided Bea’s eyes “Nash is going out with his mates to watch a rugby game so I’m on lil’ Joshi duty tonight.” 

“Oh okay, so are you guys gonna be home alone? You could bring my god son along you know.” Bea added as she pretended to be busy signing the not so urgent paperwork she was currently signing. The truth was, Bea was interested more in digging information about the text from Allie she’d spied on Doreen’s phone earlier.

“Actually no, a friend and my cousin Ruby are coming over.” Doreen glanced over at Bea who seemed more interested on the papers in front of her “The two are meeting for the first time.”

Bea knew Ruby well, she’d already met her a couple of times when she visited Doreen and knew she was bad news for any sane woman, especially for poor innocent Allie. 

“Wow! Sounds like a party.”

“I wouldn’t call it that, it’s just a small gathering I guess and I can’t drink while I’m on a designated watch for lil Joshi.” Doreen shrugged “My friend doesn’t know anyone from Sidney’s gay community, so I suggested introducing her to Ruby to give her the gaysville tour” Doreen smiled proudly

Bea scoffed 

“What's that for?” 

“What?”

“The scoffing you just did.”

“I did not scoff!”

“I have ears Bea.” Doreen rolled her eyes “I know you don’t like Ruby but if we are going to be honest here, you and she are cut from the same cloth.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Meaning you are no better than she is Bea and vice versa.” Bea glared at Doreen “And you both sleep around like dogs in heat.”

“Take that back!” 

“Will not!” Doreen stubbornly responded “And for your information my friend knows about Ruby’s colorful character because I already forewarned her. In my honest opinion, my friend in question has a good head on her shoulders and I’m sure she’ll make a sound judgement in concerns to whom she chooses to associate with in and out of her bed. And as far as I know all she wants now is to get out there and connect with warm blooded humans like herself.”

“Well tell your friend good luck from me with Ruby then.” Bea responded with a contemptuous voice “I know that nut case is going to chew and spit her out quicker than she can spell her own name.”

Doreen frowned “Why would I tell her good luck from you Bea? She doesn’t know you.” She knew Bea had no idea Allie and her were friends because they don’t talk about her, so why the suspicious reaction? Doreen was really confused 

“Oh that’s right, I’m sorry.” Bea shrugged and quickly retreated back to her office closing the door behind her. 

She frantically searched for Allie’s phone number she was given by Doreen a few weeks ago and by luck she found the piece of paper inside one of her drawers.” 

When Doreen came back to the office from the security desk, Bea was just about to walk out

“I'm heading home then over to Frankie’s, you can close anytime you want.” Bea noted it was only 2 pm

Bea found herself in Allie’s residential street for the millionth time since she left Allie’s house in a hurry over a month ago. She had come to the street several times during the day and night and watched Allie’s house with longing before driving off. Today she was driving a car she knew the other woman wouldn’t recognize for sure, so it will be nearly impossible for her to get caught if she stuck around for a while longer than her normal duration where she was parked. Even though she knew deep down that ‘the Allie’ on Dor’s phone was actually her Allie she didn’t want to believe it until she saw her leave for Doreen’s with her own eyes.

“You know for a successful PI you’re not being inconspicuous at all right now if you ask me.” 

That voice caused Bea to almost jump out of her skin and choke to death from the water she was sipping on when Allie sneaked up on her from the side of her SUV. 

After Bea had recovered from almost coughing her lungs out, she looked up to find Allie’s piercing blue eyes staring down at her with an accusatory look in them.

“Are you stalking me?”

“What? No!” Bea denied quickly while avoiding Allie’s questioning glare. 

She busied herself wiping down her dashboard where water had splashed all over it.

“You’ve been watching my house for like,” Allie glanced down at her phone “thirty minutes now. I was at that corner store over there,” She pointed at a small convenience store on the opposite side of the road “watching you watch my house with your stupid camera lens.”

“No I wasn’t.” Bea knew her defence was lame but she had to try

“Bea, I know you have been, so fucking quit denying it already. Tell me why?” Allie was getting agitated 

“Tell you why what?” She asked feigning innocence which didn’t seem to be working with Allie at all 

“What the fuck do you want from me Bea? And why the fuck are you watching my house?” Allie was getting even more riled up “Are those questions clear enough for you to answer?”

Bea was driving her nuts with feigning innocence at this point where she’d been caught red handed.

“I ..I ..I’m sorry, okay? Bea stammered 

Allie wasn’t having none of it “Sorry for what Bea? Sorry that you never returned my messages or calls? Sorry that you actually left me in your office that day I came looking for you after the incident?” Allie was on a roll and accidentally snitched on Doreen without knowing “Sorry that you drove off from my house agitated and never once thought I’d be worried sick about you? Or I know, you’re sorry that you eventually abandoned your office space so that there wouldn’t be a chance we’d cross paths ever if I happened to come by.” Allie was watching as Bea’s tears began to roll down her face but she wasn’t phased or done with her rant yet “Maybe…. Let’s see maybe, you’re sorry that you ever met me, that’s it, isn't it?” Allie composed herself before she continued her rant towards the woman who was sat frozen listening to her inside her car “Well, you don’t have to think about it anymore Bea nor worry about it, okay? I am so done playing these games with you.” Allie quickly brushed her tears with the back of her hand then continued “Let's rewind back to the time before you drunkenly staggered and landed on my staircase, shall we?” Allie gestured with her hands wildly and in a calm voice added “Please stop stalking me unless you want me to call the cops on you. I’m done with this bullshit that you seem to be getting off on. I’m so fucking done! This is me rewinding back the clock to the day before I met you, I suggest you do the same. Goodbye Bea!” Allie turned around and stormed off down the street. 

At that moment Bea realized just how much hurt she had caused Allie these past weeks and concluded the woman probably hated her immensely going by her pain filled rant. She felt a slicing pain go through her chest when she finally came to that conclusion, it was a pain like no other she’d ever felt before. Losing Yoko was one of the most painful memories Bea carried around with her to date but losing Allie felt like that pain was magnified a couple of times more. She always ended up fucking everything good that came along in her life anyways.

Allie was unable to hold her tears in any longer as she walked away from something which could have been with Bea. Her eyes were completely blinded by glassy veils formed by her own tears but she kept walking, not caring who saw her crying. 

A minute or so passed and a piercing scream finally brought Bea back to her senses, she watched in horror as Allie’s body landed on the concrete sidewalk with a thud. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not been edited much. Maybe more mistakes. 
> 
> Long hours work days for me lately unfortunately, posting this as I’m heading out to work. 🙏

“You really didn’t have to perform this grand gesture thingie for me goldie locks. You had my attention the moment I saw a picture of you and my cousin a few days ago.” Ruby winked licking her lips “You know how to lock a girl’s attention dontcha?.” She added cheekily pointing at Allie’s bruised form laying on the hospital bed. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Allie responded smiling “You must be Ruby. I have seen a couple of your mug shots at Doreen’s.” 

“Ouch! And here I thought I was going to be all mysterious when I finally meet you.” Ruby said winking again making Allie giggle.

“Nice to make your acquaintance my queen.” Ruby added before curtsying

“Be careful or you might end up not standing back up from your knees locking at that level.” Allie joked

“May I suggest you buy yourself some prescription glasses as I am still a spring chicken your highness.” 

“Touché.” Allie smiled wide.

Ruby moved closer to Allie’s bed and held her hand in hers. She bent down and planted a long tender kiss on the back of Allie’s hand while her eyes continued to hold the sea blue ones.

“Charmer!” 

“One of my superpowers.” Ruby winked and turned Allie’s hand around and placed another soft kiss on the upturned palm. 

Bea came in at that moment and found Allie looking up into Ruby’s eyes with a big smile on her face as Ruby kissed her hand. Allie’s eyes immediately locked with Bea’s when she noticed the other woman standing behind Ruby. 

Ruby turned around slowly to see who had stolen her thunder only to find her cousin’s friend and boss “Hi there! How it goes Bea?” Ruby greeted casually, what a fucking timing!

“Hey.” Bea answered dismissively with her eyes still locked on Allie’s.

Ruby looked back at Allie and noticed the other woman was as preoccupied as the new arrival. 

“Ahem!” Ruby cleared her throat “I’ll come back later Allie, if you want me to that is.”

“I’d like that very much Ruby.” Allie finally looked up at her new acquaintance before her eyes bounced back to Bea “I’m sure Bea is just passing by and won’t be here for long.” She added casually

“Okay. I’ll go by Doreen’s and let her know how you’re doing and then I’ll be back.” Ruby said “Need me to bring anything for ya?”

“Nah, I’m good thanks.” 

**********

After Bea settled on a chair by Allie’s bedside 

“So Ruby, Huh?”

“What do you want Bea?” 

“Just came by to see how you’re doing. They wouldn’t tell me earlier when you were brought in.”

“Now you know I’m okay. Anything else?”

“Uhmm.. can we talk?” Bea asked with apprehension

“To be honest with you, I’m all talked out. What’s the point, huh?”

“For starters I’m really sorry for everything.” Bea said her eyes pooling with unshed tears. “I have been the biggest ass on the face of the earth and I really regret my behaviour towards you. Please forgive me.”

“Bea, you’ve been wishy washy since the day we met and I don’t know what to believe about you anymore.” Allie paused “You made me feel like shit for wanting to get to know you. You made me feel like I was beneath you, maybe I am ...”

“Stop!” Bea stood up abruptly from her chair and moved closer to Allie placing her finger on Allie’s lips. She looked directly into sea blue eyes and began “You’re not, if anyone should be feeling inadequate it should be me. You’re the most gorgeous person I have ever met and I don’t feel worthy of you. I have loved and lost before and it made me more afraid of being in that same position again. As I said before there’s a lot you don’t know about me and my life before now but if you give me another chance I’d like you to know it all and then decide if you wanna stick around or not.”

“I have given you a chance after another after another. I’m not sure even a saint of all saints could pull out all those chances in their lifetimes.” Allie said with a resignation in her voice “I've liked you since the first time I met you Bea, and I think you know that.” 

“I did.. I do.” Bea said with tears in her eyes “and I was a fool to think my feelings for you will fade away if I ignored you. Instead they’ve grown exponentially since that day. The more I run away from you the deeper I fall for you Allie. I might be late but if it makes any difference I’d like to explain my behaviour a little if you’d let me.” Bea brushed off her tears quickly “I don't expect you to change your mind immediately, but if you’d let me i'd like to try again. Please?” 

Allie couldn’t say no to the puppy dog look on Bea’s eyes if she tried 

“One chance and then I’m done forever.”

“Uno! I promise.” Bea responded with her index finger in the air.

****************

“Queen Bea gone already?” 

“She’ll be back later. She went to take a shower and get some food.”

“So..”

“So…” 

“You guys huh?”

“There isn’t anything like us guys, Ruby”

“You could have fooled me princess.” Ruby said with a saucy wink

“I don’t think Bea is in that stage.” 

“Trust me she is, maybe far more gone than you are.”

“You think so?”

“I don’t think.” Ruby answered honestly “I know so.” She added 

Allie glanced away with a mysterious smile on her face

“And so are you apparently.” Ruby smiled at her new friend “Just holla if the ice queen decides to be an idiot. I’ll always be at yours service princess.”

“Will do Casanova, will do. Thanks for being so understanding about this shit show Ruby.” Allie’s hands flailed around

“No probs babe, gotta keep other princesses satisfied. I’ll see you some other time?” Ruby bent down and this time planted a big smooch on Allie’s full lips.

Allie laughed “You had to do that, didn’t you?”

“Get a lil’ taste of a real princess’s lips? O’course I had to darling.” Ruby winked saucily

“Thank you Ruby!.”

“All for you princess.” Ruby answered from the doorway “Don’t make it easy for the ice queen. Make her grovel a little, she’ll appreciate you in the end.” 

“Thanks for the sage advice.” Allie smiled waving at her new friend “Tell Doreen we’ll reschedule our date night soon I’m out of here.”

“Can’t wait, I’ll see you then princess. Take care of that gorgeousness until then.” Ruby winked before blowing a loud kiss and then she was gone.

***************

“Doctor when can I go home?” 

“I’m sorry Ms. Novak, but I have to keep you here a couple of more days to watch your progress. You have a concussion and since you told me you live by yourself, it’s not conducive for you to be alone at this point.” The bespectacled middle aged doctor said looking through his paperwork “Not unless you have any friends willing to look after you, then I’d let you go home right now as they can keep an eye on you during the night.”

Allie looked down at her hands sadly. She’ll have to stay until the doctor was satisfied she won’t suddenly pass out and die by herself. 

Bea who had come in at that moment but stopped by the door quickly jumped in “Hello doctor, could I speak to Miss Novak for a minute?”

Doctor Manny looked over his thin glasses at the woman who had been pestering him about Ms. Novak’s condition when she was brought in, then he glanced over at Allie who nodded slowly. He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly. 

“If you let me I'd like to look after you Allie until you’re feeling better.” Bea started then paused looking into Allie’s eyes as if seeking for her to trust her. “I know I might not be your first choice Allie, but I’m begging for a chance to prove to you that I’m willing to try.”

“What will happen to me when you get me home and then suddenly disappear on me? Huh?” Allie asked with tears pooling in her eyes “I don’t think the doctor will allow me to go home if I tell him about your disappearing acts.”

“I won’t I promise. I’ll stay with you until you don’t need me around and no strings attached.” Bea moved closer and picked up Allie’s hand from her side and held on it tenderly “When I asked for another chance, I meant it okay? I’ll even let Doreen know that I’m staying with you if it’d make you feel better.”

Allie looked into brown pleading eyes intensely and slowly nodded 

“Okay”

“Yeah?” 

“Only cause I don’t have any other choice and I really hate hospital stays.”

“Works for me.” Bea said jubilantly “I promise you that you won’t regret your decision.” 

“And if you make me regret it, I guess it will be the last time you and I ever lay eyes on each other ever again. I can’t handle anymore drama to be honest.” Allie said with a resigned yet serious tone “I lived in the middle of dramaland and I was done with that part of my life a while back. I don’t miss it.”

“Noted.” 

Bea nodded regretfully. She had caused the latest dramatic events in Allie’s life and she was lucky the woman is still talking to her. She won’t take her for granted any longer. 

“Thank you doctor Manny for everything”

“It’s my job to look after my patients Miss.” Manny looked over at his young beautiful patient. The patient was one of the few ones who came in with mild injuries after such a huge impact. Luckily scooters aren’t as fast as motorcycle or cars so the impact was not so severe. “I’d like to see you in a few days to check on your progress.” He paused “Another thing is you can’t climb any stairs at this point until that leg is totally healed.” 

“But doctor, I …” Allie began

“That’s fine doctor.” Bea cut in quickly

“My place..” Allie tried again 

“You’re staying at mine.” Bea cut in again gently squeezing Allie’s hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks life has caught up with me it’s going to be long waits in between I foresee. But I’ll try to put a chapter or two before end of 2019 as I have some free days coming up. 
> 
> Ballie is finally at Bea’s apartment. Hope it all reads well.

“Are you sure you can walk? I can carry you if you want?”

Allie glanced Bea up and down in amusement ”And how may I ask, are you going to be able to accomplish that?” She asked her lips twitching as she took the offered hand for support and slowly eased out of Bea’s SUV

“Ye of little faith.” 

When Allie was all the way out of the car, Bea fully turned towards the younger woman and scooped her up in her arms like she weighed nothing without a warning but gently enough not to hurt her.

Allie squealed “Bea! Put me down!” 

“Nah uh..” Bea said smugly as she walked easily towards the entrance of her building lobby with Allie securely in her arms. 

John the building security guard quickly opened the main lobby door for Bea when he saw her carrying someone with a cast around her leg. 

“Good evening Miss Smith!” John greeted Bea with a smile “Would you like me to park your car for you?”

“That’d be great John, thanks. I left the keys inside.” 

“No worries. I’ll bring everything from inside the car up in a bit.” 

“That’s fine John I’ll get that all later when I come down.”. 

“It’s not a problem Miss Smith.” 

“Okay then, thanks John.” Bea thanked him as he unlocked Bea’s floor on the elevator panel.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” John said to his favourite boss as the elevator doors closed 

“You seem to be a popular one with that one.” Allie observed with a teasing smile when the doors closed and the elevator started moving up. 

Bea just shook her head smiling. 

“This building seems expensive, I couldn’t dream of even stepping inside the lobby let alone enter the suites in it” Allie said sadly

Bea didn’t know if she should inform Allie she was part owner of the whole building itself and the suites in it were just rentals except for hers. This was one of the other two buildings her granddad had insisted should never be sold come rain or sunshine. The senior Smith had designed his first building almost forty years back and the second was the offices Bea occupied downtown Sidney which she and her grandfather architectured ten years back. 

At the last floor the elevator doors opened between the only two penthouse suites on the tenth floor. 

“I’m gonna put you down now so I can unlock the door.” Bea informed the now very comfortable looking Allie who was still nestled in her arms.

“I thought you’re Wonder Woman for a minute there.” Allie teased

“Nah” Bea answered winking “But for you who knows?” She added shyly as she gently placed her guest on her feet. 

A few beats later Allie’s lips curved up into a tiny smile as she watched Bea nervously fumble around with her key lock “Aww.. my own Wonder Woman seems to have forgotten how to unlock her own door.” 

  
  


“No I haven’t.” Bea defended as she finally unlocked the door and opened it wider for Allie to come in. “I could carry you past the threshold if you’d like but that won’t be what you want I’m sure.” Bea added 

“I don’t think we are nearly there yet but…” Allie said leaving the last part hanging 

“But?” 

Allie just shrugged and didn’t bother to answer as she limped through the door with Bea holding her by the waist for support. 

“Oh wow! Just as I expected. Simply immaculate!” Allie admired the interior of the apartment as they reached the spacious living room area which was connected to a huge open style kitchen. “So this is where it all goes down.” 

Bea was momentarily confused until something clicked and she turned away from Allie in shame. Could Allie know about her sexacapades?

“Could I ...could I offer you a drink? Coffee? Tea? Juice? Water?” 

“Wine?” 

Bea shook her head “No alcohol for you while you’re on your meds.”

Allie pouted 

“I promised the doctor I’ll look after you and that means following his orders.” 

“Fine!”

“When you’re off your pain meds I promise you can have as much wine as you want.” 

**************

“So how’s the little rascal?” 

“Can you believe it? He now knows how to write his name, Nash’s and mine.” Doreen stated her eyes sparkling with pride “I think he’s a genius Rube.”

Ruby just rolled her eyes internally, parents were so strange to her sometimes. They always went on and on about how good or brilliant their kids were even when they really weren’t. 

“I’m sure he is.” She agreed reluctantly “By the way, what’s up with Allie and Bea?” She changed the subject quickly

“What do you mean?” Doreen asked suspiciously 

“Allie seems to be into your friend and vise versa. I thought you mentioned Allie wasn’t seeing anyone, let alone that stubborn ass.” Ruby and Bea never hid their mutual dislike for each other 

“She’s not and there’s nothing between them as far as I know.” 

“Even a blind person could see their connection Dor. I was there and I saw the way they were looking at each other when Bea came in to see her.” 

“Interesting.” Doreen said as she got up to get another bottle of wine “Bea has basically been avoiding Allie like a plague for the past couple of weeks. How did she even know Allie was taken to hospital?” 

“According to Allie, Bea and her had just had a huge fight just before Allie got hit by the scooter.”

“Ugh… she must have guessed the person I was talking about earlier in the office was Allie.” Doreen shook her head as she remembered how Bea had innocently interrogated her about who she was meeting with that evening. “I knew they liked each other more than just friends, I could feel it the first time Allie came to the office but the stubbornness mostly on Bea’s part was just exhausting. I have tried to help them get together, trust me I have. But Bea being her stubborn self of course had continued to ignore Allie’s existence up until now apparently” 

“Hmm.. I guess she’s finally realized if she doesn’t stop with the idiocy, that gorgeous blonde is going to be snatched by someone else pretty soon.” 

“I guess she has.” Doreen agreed nodding as she popped the cork off the wine bottle “That Bea is so stubborn sometimes I swear, it came a point Allie and I silently agreed to never speak of her when we got together.” 

Ruby passed her empty glass to Doreen for a refill “Hopefully she treats Goldilocks with more respect from now on unless she really wants to lose her.” 

“I’m sure she’s waking up to the fact Allie won’t just sit around forever waiting for her to get her shit together.” 

Sighing out aloud Ruby added “Oh well, I guess Goldilocks and I were never meant to be.” 

Doreen laughed a deep hearty laugh “As if you’re planning on sticking around if you had succeeded in bedding her you slut!” She said rolling her eyes at her cousin. 

“I can be tamed you know Dor, by the right one. And for a minute I dreamt Goldilocks was it for me just before that stubborn ass walked in and sent those dreams up in smoke.” Ruby said dramatically “The Pickett fence I had already built in my head and two and half little blonde babies running around the yard suddenly turned to dust in a blink of an eye.”

Doreen was holding her stomach as she laughed at her cousin’s ridiculousness. “Sorry Rube but I warned you about Allie’s lingering hangover with someone just as much as I warned Allie about your slutty ways. I know I didn’t mention the name of the person Allie was still pining after but still.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I know I’m just joking. She’s gorgeous and all but I’m not ready to settle down yet. I still have a whole life ahead of me to live before I can jump into that wagon.”

“You and I are practically the same age Rube but whatever.”

“You’re one year and one day older than me Dor.”

“And Nash and I got married more than four years ago so stop with the I’m still young shit.” 

“Whatever Dor. I’m not ready yet.”

Doreen rolled her eyes knowing too well how true that statement was. Ruby will never be ready to settle down with anyone.

********************

“I have three extra bedrooms which you can choose a view you might like better than the other.” Bea pointed to the bedrooms which Allie could choose from “Mine is down the end of the hallway on the right. They’re all en-suite.”

Allie limped through the rooms and each had a gorgeous view of either a park or a nearby golf course. She finally chose one which had a golf course view which was neighbouring Bea’s master bedroom. It was huge, almost the size of her whole one bedroom apartment. She looked around and noticed a similar theme of decor with Bea’s office. More Asian art specifically Japanese adorned both the walls and side tables lamps. Allie had an eye for great art and she immediately knew how priceless the art pieces on the walls were. 

“I like this room. The art pieces on the walls gives it a feel of peacefulness” Allie complemented as Bea watched her admire the art pieces on the wall. 

“You like Asian art?” 

“Art fascinates me in general, be it from Asia or Europe or Africa.”

“Me too but I fell in love more with Japanese art when I lived in japan and that’s why it’s basically 80% of the art displays you see in my house and office space.”

“You have any favorite artists in particular?” 

“Hishikawa Moronobu and Katsushika Hokusai. They are from the 16th century and 18th century respectively.”

“I have read on Katsushika Hokusai famous painting before. The one called the fisherman’s wife or something?” 

Bea nodded “Close. It’s ‘The Dream of the Fisherman's wife’”

“That’s what I said Bea, you need to clean your ears.” Allie bantered 

Bea raised her hands in surrender shaking her head in amusement. She was totally impressed by Allie’s knowledge of Japanese artists and their famous pieces.

“Just so you know, that’s one of my favorite art pieces from him too. I don’t like prints, if I could get a hold of the original that would be what I’d love in my possession.”

Allie nodded as she admired a wood carving on the side table. 

“Happy Buddha.” Bea offered

“He sure does look happy” Allie said chuckling as she studied the facial expression on the wooden carving of a Buddha with his hand raised high and a big smile on his face.

“So..” 

“So..” Bea eyes darted everywhere else but Allie as she was hyper aware the younger woman’s intense gaze was now fully on her.

“Is that you being shy with me Bea?” 

“I’m not shy.” Bea defended weakly, still her eyes darted around the room avoiding Allie’s in the process.

“Then look at me.” Allie commanded softly 

Brown eyes darted quickly towards sea blue ones for a second before they found a particular spot on the floor very interesting.

“Aww… my Wonder Woman is a shy woman. You’re so adorable you know.” Allie smiled affectionately 

“I’m not..”

“Yeah yeah I know, you’re not shy and yet..”

Allie held her hand out for Bea to hold it as she tried to limp out. “So.” Allie began with a lowered her voice when she had her hands locked around Bea’s elbow for support “Are you this shy with all your guests?” 

“I’m not …” 

“We’ve already established otherwise babe.” Allie said without thinking as her long fingers innocently brushed against Bea’s ribcage sending shivers down the other woman’s body. “Are you cold?” Allie asked concerned

“No, why are you asking? Are you cold?” Yes Bea had definitely felt her body react with a shiver but not from being cold. It was from Allie’s fingers when they came in contact with her ribcage which was covered by a thin layer of a t shirt.

“It’s just that I felt you shiver a moment ago but maybe it’s just me. I’m a bit chilly.” 

“Oh shit!” Allie felt that? She hadn’t realized she had said that out aloud until Allie looked at her in amusement. That was meant to curse herself for being so obvious “Sorry, I forgot to turn on the heat.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. A throwaway blanket is good enough for me when I sit down.”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll turn on the heat, it’s getting chilly outside anyways.” Bea helped Allie to the comfy couch and then went on to turn the heat on. “Any preference for dinner? I can cook or order out?”

“Chinese is preferable, thanks.”

“Coming right up.” Bea quickly placed a delivery order from her favorite chinese restaurant 

After dinner the two women sat together and watched the movie “The laundromat” on Netflix. 

“Wow! Thank god for whistleblowers!”

“I know right? But still money laundering problem is still very much alive today or even worse than ever.” Bea added seriously. 

She as her grandfather had always been more interested in helping out the poor. She was worth millions and a big chunk of that inherited wealth was sent out to various charities around Australia and the world over to combat problems children around the world faced from education, food and shelter, health and sports.

“Yeah I know. Rich people will never stop being the biggest assholes on planet earth.” Allie knew that too well from her own family.

Bea looked away as she mouthed ouch. She was hoping when she revealed to Allie she was rich but not an ass per say, Allie won’t be turned off her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go

Bea laid on her bed crying her eyes out. Yoko had caught her cheating with some bimbo she’d picked up from a local bar. Her girlfriend broke off their relationship on the spot and asked Bea in no certain terms should she ever contact her again. 

“Please stay away from me!” Yoko had said tearfully as she walked out of Bea and Maxine’s shared house “You’ve broken the only thing that ever mattered to me.” 

“Please don’t leave me!” Bea begged full of remorse as unstoppable tears trickled down her swollen face.

Yoko shook her head in sadness “I can’t, I’m sorry. I have to go it’s the only way.” Yoko told her sadly as she walked out of the door 

Moments later Bea found herself inside her apartment in Australia and watched as Yoko walked around her apartment smiling and happily singing as she’d never seen her before.

“Yoko!?” Bea called her girlfriend’s name softly not to startle her 

Yoko didn’t answer nor seem to notice that Bea was even there. She continued to do her house chores and sing along to a Whitney Houston song blasting from her kitchen stereo system. Bea stood by the kitchen counter watching her girlfriend’s peaceful features as she went about cleaning and dancing happily. She was surprised to see her so domesticated and beyond comfortable doing house chores as if she were born doing them. Only problem with this picture is Yoko had never once done a chore in her life not even something simple as cleaning a spoon. She was born and raised in a houseful of servants all her life who cooked, cleaned and drove her around wherever she wanted to go. 

“What are you doing Yoko?” 

Yoko didn’t give any sign like she’d heard nor noticed Bea as she continued to sing along “I Will Always Love You” with Whitney Houston’s vocals blasting from the stereo system.

A few moments later Yoko finally looked up at Bea and smiled a wide dimpled smile “I’m doing your dishes, what does it look like I’m doing?” Yoko said with a wink “And before you ask what I’m doing here,” Yoko flailed her hands motioning Bea’s apartment “I needed to come here and ask you to let me go Bea. I will always love you but you need to move on baby.” 

“But.. but ..you’re here now. You can’t leave me again.”

“Yes dear, I have to. You need to let me go baby. I have been gone for six long years and you’re still holding onto me, it’s neither good for you nor me.” Yoko paused as she studied the sadness behind Bea’s deep brown eyes. “You have continued to blame yourself for my death and I’m here to tell you enough is enough. Please know you were never responsible for what that sick fuck did to me. Neither I nor my parents blame you in any way for that.” 

“But if it wasn’t for me…if it wasn’t for me you’d still be alive.” Bea cried in pain as she hugged her middle tightly.

“Hey hey, look at me Bea.” Yoko placed her fingers under Bea’s chin and lifted her face up. The redhead looked up at the dark eyes staring back at her with love and compassion “Don't ever say that. For those short years I was lucky enough to be loved by you? They were the happiest years of my life and I’ll never regret being with you, okay?” Yoko said as she wiped at falling tears on Bea’s face

Bea straightened up and brushed her remaining tears aggressively with the back of her hand. “But Joan…”

“Shhhh… I said no buts when it comes to us. I was happy and now I need to be at peace baby, please. And for that to happen I really need you to let me go.” Yoko reached out again and gently caught Bea’s tears with her thumbs as she peered into Bea’s eyes.

Sometime later found Yoko and Bea standing over Allie’s bed “She’s perfect and I totally approve.” Yoko winked saucily at Bea as she watched Allie’s midriff become exposed when her sleep shirt rode up her torso. Bea just gawked at Yoko incredulously “What?” Yoko shrugged nonchalantly “She’s a gorgeous woman even dead me can see that. But remember this Bea,” She added seriously “She’s yours if you want her, you just have to say the words. So please stop pushing her away, don’t fuck with your destiny.” 

Bea couldn’t contain her tears any longer as she sobbed uncontrollably on Yoko’s shoulder and the brunette let her cry and continued to gently pat her back. “What’s her name?”

“Who?” Bea croaked out as she moved back from their embrace

“The gorgeous blonde laying in your guest room bed silly.” Yoko pointed at a peaceful sleeping Allie 

“Oh!” Bea looked down at her guest and a huge smile ghosted over her features as they suddenly softened giving her a brighter and happier mood. Allie was still sleeping apparently unaffected by their ongoing chat “Allie.” 

“Allie.” Yoko repeated the name tasting the sound of the woman’s name on her tongue “I like it and she’s beyond gorgeous. I was your past Bea, but she's your future. It’s she that you have to be afraid of losing from now moving forward.” Yoko fully turned to Bea and added “I must go now. It’s time.”

“What do you mean to be afraid of losing?” Bea asked confused

“Do I need to hit you over the head with this or something Bea?”

Bea shrugged 

“If you don’t tell her how you feel about her and your intentions towards her and soon? She will not wait for you to get your shit together any longer, she’s done waiting, trust me.”

Yoko started to move away from Bea as a bright light appeared where she was headed “Please don’t leave me Yok.” Bea pleaded with tears soaking her face

“I must go. Be happy baby.”

Bea was left crying and calling after her.

“Hey Bea! Wake up!” She could feel a gentle pat on her shoulder and a sweet voice calling on her name but for the life of her she couldn’t stop crying.

“Bea!” Allie called louder shaking Beas shoulder again “Please wake up!” That’s not Yoko’s voice? Bea abruptly sat upright on her bed and looked around wildly 

“There you are.” She turned towards the soothing voice and was met with concerned sea blue eyes staring at her full of empathy. “Come here.” Allie opened her arms inviting Bea into a hug

After a few moments and feeling Bea finally relax in her arms “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bea just shook her head which was still nestled on Allie’s warm chest

“Okay. Drink this.” Allie pulled back and offered Bea a bottle of water which was by her side table.

She accepted gratefully and quickly gulped down the water

After a while holding Bea in her arms “Are you gonna be okay?” Allie asked and her hostess nodded again “okay I’m gonna go back to bed now. Let me know if you need anything.”

Allie went to stand but Bea caught her hand before she could stand all the way “Stay. Please?” She pleaded 

“Are you sure?” 

Bea nodded

“Okay.” 

After they settled in Bea’s bed, Allie felt Bea move near her but didn’t make any move to touch her in any way. “Come here.” Allie offered softly 

Bea didn’t waste time as she moved closer into Allie’s warm embrace. She laid her head on Allie’s chest and the younger woman’s fingers automatically started combing through her curls and massaging scalp, immediately lulling Bea back to a deep peaceful sleep within a few minutes. 

Allie heard a contented sigh escape Bea as she curled deeper into her arms.

The younger woman laid in the dark wondering what was it that Bea was dreaming about which caused the sorrow in her eyes. She could sense whatever Bea had dreamt about had something to do with the person she’d mentioned once or twice that she had loved and lost. Was Bea a jilted lover? Did her lover die? Until Bea opened up to her she has no way of knowing what was or went on in the woman’s life. 

  
  


Allie was finally able to shut her brain and get some not so peaceful sleep.

**************

“Hey gorgeous!” Allie greeted as she opened her eyes to find Bea intently staring at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks for last night.” Bea said with deep voice “I’m sorry to have woken you up like that….”

“Shhh.. no apologies needed.” Allie said as she turned fully on her side and stared into Bea’s face

“I’m supposed to be the one looking after you and not the other way round” 

“I didn’t mind being here for you too.”

“But your leg, you aren’t supposed to put too much pressure on it as I remember doctor’s orders.”

“It’s fine, just a couple of steps from where I was anyways. Really.” Allie tried to convince a doubtful Bea “I promise I’m fine, so stop worrying.”

Bea smiled “Okay. Just promise if you’re in any kind of pain no matter the level you’ll let me know, okay?” She added seriously “And thank you for last night.” A slight blush covering her cheeks

“No need to thank me, but you’re welcome.” Allie offered sincerely “And thank you too for taking care of me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’m glad you allowed me the chance to do so.” Bea said “I’m gonna start on breakfast, what would you like for breakfast?” 

“Toast and coffee is fine for me.” 

“What about eggs?”

“Okay, sunny side eggs, thanks.” 

Bea nodded “Would you like to take a bath before breakfast?” 

“That’d be great.”

“Let me help you back to your room and then I’ll feel up your tub for you.”

After helping Allie to her bathroom Bea left to start on their break fast.

***********

“Allie! Breakfast is ready!” Bea announced from the hallway

No answer was coming from Allie’s room, so Bea moved closer to her door to see if she was done with her bath yet. 

Bea could see Allie through the gaping door with her back away from the door standing in front of her large mirror dressed in oversized sweats but still topless. Her mouth went dry and her throat gulped down empty air as her eyes continued to trace the contours of Allie’s well defined back muscles as they tightened and loosened with the slightest of movements. She was totally held captive for long moments before she suddenly realized Allie had turned around and was looking at her with a disapproving look in her eyes. Bea went red when she realized she’d been caught red handed staring at her guest.

“I see you’re a peeping Tom?” Allie stated in amusement making things even worse for her shy host.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go part II
> 
> Merry belated Christmas or should I wish you all happy Boxing Day! 😜😝😊

“Sorry!” Bea apologized wearing a deeper shade of red all over her face before she quickly retreated back to her kitchen

“I don’t really mind.” Allie snickered quietly when she twirled around and noticed the empty space left by her elusive host

Breakfast was a quiet affair with Bea drowning in her own shyness whenever her eyes accidentally landed on Allie’s intensive gaze from across the table from her. Her guest on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the moment a little too much at Bea’s expense as her luscious lips twitched with a semi permanent smile whenever she caught Bea’s fleeting glance on her. 

********************

“I was planning to propose the day she was killed.” Allie turned around slowly to find Bea watching her from her walk in closet door “None of my friends know about this to this day.”

Allie’s eyes watered as she watched the pain behind Bea’s eyes “I’m so sorry Bea.” She finally said as she slowly sat on Bea’s massive bed “She’s gorgeous, what was her name?” Quickly changing the subject she asked quietly as she admired the tall model like Asian woman on the displayed photo from Bea’s nightstand 

“Yoko. Her name was Yoko.” Bea answered as a telltale of tears appeared in her eyes. “We met in Japan after my assignment in Afghanistan was over about seven plus years ago.” 

“I didn’t know you were in the forces Bea, thank you for your service.” 

Bea nodded 

“Tell me how you met.”

Bea smiled remembering how Frankie, Maxine and she had entered one of those fancy bars in the outskirts of Tokyo planning to just relax and enjoy their weekend in a chill atmosphere. Yoko and some of her model friends came in and sat not far from their table and Yoko having spotted the then redhead had asked the waiter to send a full bottle of expensive whiskey to the three Australian women’s table. When Bea had asked the waiter where the booze was coming from she had been pointed towards Yoko’s table who in turn raised her glass at Bea and winked. 

“I had no idea who she was but for some reason she thought we knew her.” Bea paused “only person who knew her was of course Maxine.” Bea chuckled lightly 

“Was she a model?”

“Yes, she was and the reason Maxine recognized her. She was basically Heidi Klum and Tyra Banks's of Japan.” Bea came and sat by Allie “Maxine knew her since she bought fashion magazines and watched fashion shows all the time. Frankie and I had no idea who she was until Maxine later that day informed us who Yoko was after having a fun evening with them. She had travelled all over the world with her career by the time we met.” Bea said smiling remembering the equivalence of TMZ paparazzi chasing after her girlfriend whenever they were in public “She cut back on her modeling assignments gradually after that and took local modeling contracts with Japan designers mostly. She wanted to settle down with me.” Bea said sadly “I wasn’t really ready for that kind of commitment though, it took me over a year to decide to propose to her.” A tear of regret escaped the corner of Bea’s eye

Not wanting her to stop talking, Allie just nodded in encouragement for Bea to continue. 

“We were together for almost two years before Yoko was brutally murdered by a psychopath who hated me and my guts so much from my days in the forces. This woman, Joan had followed me to Japan after my discharge from the army with plans to hurt me.” Bea paused as she composed herself. She felt it was important Allie knew this about her before they started anything between them if the other woman will stick around long enough after she knew the truth. “Joan hated my guts from the day we met or should I say the day I landed in Afghanistan. She had been on missions to different war zones for many years before I even completed university and joined the forces. And when I landed in Afghanistan for the first time, by then I had already worked with forces back here for a couple of years mostly heading their construction departments. I was given a higher ranking in Afghanistan as we were mostly helping the Afghan people rebuild both their lives and homes after the war. Anyway Joan wasn’t happy about it. She was relentless when we were there tried every trick in the book to sabotage the work we were doing but unfortunately for her the crew that I was assigned to work with were always on the lookout for me and always informed me of Joan’s sinister plans way before she executed them. Anyways it went on and on for a long time but Joan eventually lost interest in me or so I thought. Little did I know how wrong I was. Apparently during the time I thought she had lost interest, she was actually devising even worse plans in future for me and unfortunately Yoko ended up being the casualty of her sick fucked up games in the end.” Bea paused again remembering the scene she’d been allowed to see in Yoko’s apartment “Joan had followed me to Japan when she’d heard I was discharged from the army and had resumed her sick games once again. Unfortunately I wasn’t aware she was even there until it was too late. She stalked Yoko and I per the CCTV footages obtained by the investigators from around the city when she found out we were dating and eventually got to Yoko when she was alone. She strangled, raped and then chopped Yoko into pieces, Allie.” Bea was now full on crying thinking of how much Yoko must have been both scared and suffered the last few minutes of her life. 

“Come here.” Allie said as tears of her own escaped her reddened eyes. She had been crying silently as she listened to Bea’s painful life tale of how her girlfriend and almost fiancee had been cruelly murdered by some sick psychopath. She was now starting to understand Bea a little more and where she was coming from. She had lost Sandy but their situations were different as Sandy had died in the hands of drugs while Bea’s girlfriend’s life was cruelly taken away by another person because of simply hate. 

They laid on Bea’s bed holding each other for a long time. Bea eventually fell asleep and Allie laid there holding her. At some point something had shifted between them and Allie could feel it even more strongly now. Bea had become more open with her and the sadness that she had witnessed in Bea’s eyes over and over again in the past couple of months she had been able to see her had started to fade away after she opened up about her past.

“Sorry I passed out on you again.” Bea croaked out as she became aware of their positions. She was comfortably wrapped around Allie like an octopus and she had no desire nor plans to untangle herself anytime soon. “I have never really talked about Yoko to anyone like this before, not even my closest friends or family.” Bea added with a deep register in her voice which was doing things to Allie under her but the other woman kept her cool as it wasn’t the time nor place for her thoughts to go there “They know about Yoko’s death because most were there with me in Japan but I have never really talked about it to them.”

“Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me.” Allie murmured as her fingers continued to slowly comb through the smooth blonde curls “I’m so sorry that you went through all that. I at least have a little understanding of where you’re coming from and I count that as a privilege. So thank you for putting that trust in me Bea.”

“For the first time in my life I feel like someone gets me, you know?” Bea lifted her head and looked up at Allie’s open face which was void of any kind of judgements “You’re really okay even after knowing all this about me?” Bea asked with an inkling of insecurity in her voice

“None of that was your fault Bea. That sick fuck was driven by her hate for you and you aren’t responsible for some psychopath’s evil deeds.” Bea opened her mouth to counter Allie but the younger woman shook her head vigorously giving her no chance to say anything and continued “Even Yoko, rest her soul in peace. I’m sure she doesn’t blame you for what that sick fuck did to her, I wouldn’t in her shoes Bea. It’s time you stop blaming Yoko’s death on yourself and instead find it in you to forgive yourself and start living again. Yoko would want that for you. And also I’m really glad that you feel the way you do about me,” Bea looked up at Allie in confusion “That you trusted me enough to tell me this, I’m here anytime you need to talk about anything, no judgements from me”

Bea laid her head down on Allie’s chest and continued to silently cry with her face hidden in the crook of Allie’s neck as she listened to the similarities of what she had dreamt of Yoko and now Allie’s words. It was like Yoko was speaking to her again through Allie in a way and it was comforting to hear the anger Allie felt on her behalf for what she had gone through In the hands of Joan. It was time to let go.

“If she loved you even a quarter of how much I feel like she must have, she’d want you to finally let her Rest In Peace and for you to move on with your life however you choose to do that.” Allie whispered again as she tightened her arms around Bea’s shaking form “She’d want you to be happy again. Trust me, if it was me I would want that for you because you deserve to be loved again.”

*****************

“Hi!” 

“Hey.”

“Whatchu doing?” Bea asked groggily 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Allie winked “I’m making dinner.” Allie added as she limped around Bea’s spacious kitchen with the support of her crutches 

It was like déjà vu for Bea as the words coming from Allie’s mouth sounded so similar to her dream of Yoko the other night. 

“You shouldn’t have. I can cook for us or order something.”

“Nope! I wanted to do this for you.” Allie said as she stirred something in the pot. “Rice, chicken and stir fry veggies coming right up. Have a seat.”

“I’ll arrange the table.”

“That sounds good.” 

They ate in silence for awhile 

“This is delicious, where did you learn to cook like this?” 

“Youtube! It maybe the only thing I have mastered and made it my own.” Allie answered her lips twitching with a telltale of a smile. 

Bea chuckled “The one stop tutorial for everything you could think of. What did people do before the internet or cell phones I wonder. Seriously?” 

“Make love all day long?” Allie answered with a mischievous smile playing on lips

Bea snorted loudly “I don’t think everyone has someone to make love with all day long Allie.” A sadness washed over quickly past Bea’s features and just as quickly disappeared to be replaced by a smile.

“Who said anything about having someone to do it with? One can easily improvise in that department.” Allie answered smugly “okay watch TV, talk, sing? All I’m saying is we as a people have forgotten to have fun without electronics around us. There’s so much we can do without phones and internet these days and it’s sad really that it never happens anymore.” 

Bea nodded “True. Maybe you and I should try it this weekend. Let’s turn off everything and see how we survive being cooped up in here. If we don’t kill each other by the end of this weekend without our phones,TV and internet, there actually might be some hope for humanity. What do you think?”

“Let’s!” Allie readily agreed 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings

**Hi all!**

**Just letting you know you shouldn’t worry about me. Going under the radar for the weekend. Phone is off as of the next couple of minutes when this text is sent.**

**Bea**

Text to Mama, Frankie, Maxine and Doreen

**Hey Liz and Dor,**

**Just letting you know I’m fine and I’ll be off the grid for the weekend. Will contact you when I’m back online. Don’t worry I’m fine. 😊**

**Allie**

Text to Doreen and Liz

  
  


*****************

“Okay you win! I don’t remember the game of chess very well. I used to play with Martinez when I was young.”

“Martinez? Is he or she your childhood sweetheart?” Bea teased chuckling

“In a way, yes.” Allie answered in sincerity “He was basically my everything, he was the babysitter, best friend, the driver, homework tutor and the closest person to a sibling or parent I had.” She added sadly 

“What about your parents?”

“They were and are still socialites as far as I know who had no time for me. All they did and do is run their exporting and importing business and have never ending fun. They had no time for a spoiled brat like me as they once told me.”

Bea looked sadly at Allie. She thought her childhood was unfulfilling but Allie’s childhood sounded like a childhood from hell in the hands of her own parents. “I’m so sorry Allie.”

“Pffft!” Allie dismissed with a wave of her hand “It’s all in the past now. Gone and forgotten.” She said with a bright smile. It’s been so long since she’d thought of the people who had brought her into this world, it sounded like some Cinderella tale in her head.

“How did you end up living in the east end?”

“Life.” Allie answered cryptically 

“Life?” Bea questioned curiously “You can talk to me you know. No judgements I promise.” She encouraged sincerely

Shrugging Allie began. “Yeah life. I ended up in the cold streets of Melbourne one night when I was barely fifteen after my dad kicked me out of my home.”

“What?” Bea exclaimed, her features twisting with anger “Who does that to a child?”

“My parents!” Allie answered quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Welcome to the world Bea.” She squeezed Bea’s ivory chess king between her palm nervously as her eyes remained fixed on the chess board as if contemplating her next move.

Bea moved around the coffee table and came and sat by Allie’s side placing the flat of her palm on Allie’s lower back and started to rub in a soothing motion. “I’m so so sorry Allie.” She said quietly as she pried the king from Allie’s reddened palm.

“It’s in the past Bea. It will be 15 years to be exact next month. I’m turning 30 soon and I haven’t seen nor heard from my parents since they found me in bed with another girl that night.” Allie smiled reassuringly “I survived without them and I’m still doing so a decade plus later. So it’s all good.”

“None of it makes it okay.” Bea said as she pulled Allie protectively into her arms

“Oh well shit happens. Someone out on the streets once told me, when life gives you lemons make the most delicious lemonade out of them. I didn’t make it the way I would have wanted to but maybe in a way my delicious lemonade is my overall survival of the streets without their help.” Allie shrugged

Bea nodded in understanding

“I survived not in the best ways but the only way I could at the time. Prostitution.” Allie glanced up at Bea’s face to see if she could spot any sort of disgust written there but saw none. Instead she saw generous anger clouding those features before she continued “I prostituted myself in order to get food and a roof over my head. I had barely begun high school education before my parents decided I wasn’t good enough to be their child. So when I was thrown into the streets I had no education nor skills to help me get any kind of jobs. Life was unbearable at first as I was coming from an environment where everything was done for me. From cooking, cleaning, chauffeuring to and fro school and anywhere I wanted. I basically had to learn to do a lot like a newborn baby.” Allie paused “Many a times I went to bed hungry because the only money I could scrounge that day was just enough to pay for a back alley motel room. Many a times some people took advantage of my innocence because I was just a child and left me without any payment after they’d had their feel of my body.” Bea tightly held Allie in her arms while she silently cried as she listened to what younger Allie had gone through. She was quiet as listened Allie talk, “I had to numb the unforgiving pain at some point. Someone I met on the streets later introduced me to drugs. She said it helps with the pain when someone rapes you or beats you up and also was good to losing oneself when you want to forget about the shittyness of your situation for awhile in general. So, I started doing drugs to lose myself and forget all the bad things that were happening in my life. After a while I was hooked to both drugs and prostitution, there was nothing else for me to do other than to live each day at time and survive the coldness of the unforgiving streets. It was like I was living inside this nightmare encased in an inescapable bubble. Prostitution, drugs and repeat is all I knew for over a decade plus until I lost Sandy.”

Bea looked into Allie’s sea blue eyes questioning “Sandy?”

Allie nodded “She was a girl I met while roaming the streets of Melbourne and became really close to. Sandy was a lovely person, she and I connected immediately.” Tears were trickling down her reddened cheeks again “We got to know each other and helped each other through some horrendous moments in our street lives. We were together for just over four years and survived some of the hardest times because we had each other to rely on.” 

“Tell me about Sandy.” Bea egged on quietly as she rubbed Allie’s lower back

“She was gorgeous.” Allie smiled with affection as she remembered Sandy’s lovely features “She had the greenest eyes, olive skin and long dark wavy hair.” Allie smiled “She had a killer smile too but was quite shy too.” She added with nostalgia 

“She sounds absolutely gorgeous.” Bea agreed with a nod “I’m glad she was there with you and for you. How did she pass?”

“Bad drugs.” Allie answered tearfully “A drug supplier we used got desperate and started adding more shitty stuff in the drugs he sold his customers to make more money. It could have easily been me.”

Bea shivered with fear knowing how true that statement was, she didn’t want to imagine never having met Allie when she did.

“When did you get cleaned up?” Bea reached out on the table and poured a glass of water before handing it to Allie to drink

“About three years ago after I lost Sandy, I moved to Sidney.” She answered after sipping on some cool water “Her death was in a way a wake up call for me. I volunteered to enrol into a government sponsored rehab programme and a year later I was completely free of heroin and cocaine dependency.” 

“Come here.” Bea opened her arms again and held Allie tightly against her chest “I’m so sorry you went through all that and are so proud of you that you beat all odds and are here today with me. I’m so lucky to have met you when I did even though I wasn’t my best towards you.” Bea said sincerely and regretfully “You’re so strong and frankly your story is one of the most inspiring life tales I have ever heard in my life.” 

“You’re not at all disgusted by my lifestyle?” Allie asked with fear in her voice as she looked up into Bea’s face

“Never!” Bea didn’t hesitate for a second “If anything I admire your resilience. My complaints about my parents sound so trivial even to me right now compared to what you went through. From now on I’ll stop doing that because no matter our differences, they have never abandoned me. What you went through in your young life is more than anyone could have handled, especially me. Your strength and resilience are incomparable my Wonder Woman.” Bea said with a reassuring smile 

“Is that so?” Allie pulled back from Bea to look into the sincere mocha brown eyes looking back at her “I thought you’re my Wonder Woman.” Allie teased 

Bea shook her head in disagreement “Not anymore, you deserve that title more than I’ll ever do, I bow to you my queen. You’re incomparable.” Bea stated smiling.

They both felt so much better after opening up to each other about their lives. All the cards were now openly laid out on the table and there were no secrets remaining. It was a new beginning for both of them and it felt renewing.

  
  


************

Allie woke up to find a note laid by Bea’s side of the bed. They had spent the night together yet again in Bea’s room just holding each other and nothing else.

Good morning sleepy head!

I know it's chilly outside but I’d like to show you something. Look up at the closet door.

Bea

Allie sat up and could see a bright yellow note attached to some hanged clothes by Bea’s closet door. A note “wear us” was attached to some thick red and black checked flannel pyjamas and a heavy long coat with a warm hoodie. Allie wondered what Bea was up to but she won’t find out until she did what she was asked to. 

After dressing up as requested she started walking out of the door with the help of her single crutch. She was becoming more mobile as the days went on and had no pain on her injured leg anymore. 

Just as she walked out of the door a bright balloon with red roses and yellow butterflies drawn on them was hanging on the outside of Bea’s bedroom door and had words ‘new beginnings’ on it and another yellow note attached to it ‘Walk out of the door and John will escort you to where I am.’

“This way ma’am.” John ushered as he offered his arm to his boss’s beautiful friend when she came limping out of the apartment.

John smiled when Allie looked up at him questioningly but didn’t say anything else as he inserted his key in the elevator pad and punched a few numbers on the touched on screen before it started moving up. Allie was confused as she thought Bea’s floor was the top most floor of the building.

When the elevator stopped, John ushered Allie to the open door on the rooftop of the building where she was hit by the chilly morning air in Sidney. It was cold alright.


	14. Chapter 14

“Thank you John! I’ll take it from here.”

John nodded with a wink then turned around and left without a word. 

Allie’s eyes grew big as she took in the scene before her. No one has ever done this for her. Ever! 

To one side near the edge of the roof overlooking the city and a golf course below, was a table covered with a white table cloth. In the middle was a vase full of healthy looking red roses and pink lilies. Two large portable heaters blasted warm air around the table to chase away the winter chill. Allie’s eyes were filled with wonder, as they scanned around the romantic scene before her. Her eyes landed on a portable oven which was plugged in on an electric outlet on top of a wooden table nearby, it seemed Bea had been quite busy since she woke up at whatever time she had that morning.

Bea moved slowly towards her and offered her hand for Allie to take before she placed a tender kiss on her pinkened cheek. That kiss even though innocent enough was not without consequences as they both felt slight tremors run through their bodies. It was an official first lips to another’s skin kiss.

“How did you sleep?” Bea asked trying to cover the sudden unsettling shivers which ran through her body at contact with Allie’s warm skin.. 

The huskiness in Bea’s voice was causing even more havoc in Allie’s already wired body. She practically quivered from the sound of Bea’s deep sexy voice, everything about the other woman was utterly sexy to her. From her voice to her shyness to her take charge moments whenever the spirit moved her. 

“Like a baby thanks to your warm and protective cuddles last night.” Allie answered with a teasing smile, hugging herself tightly as if imitating Bea’s warm cuddles. 

Blue eyes gazed deeply into mocha eyes which wore some kind of carefreeness she had never witnessed on the woman before. It delighted her to think Bea was feeling this way because of her.

“I’m glad to hear.” Bea smiled shyly as she moved behind a chair and pulled it back to allow Allie to take a seat before pushing it inwards.

“How about you?” Allie looked up at the brightness covering Bea’s features. It seemed like a whole new person was standing before her and not the moody and unpredictable stranger she’d met just months ago. 

“Me too.” Bea answered shyly ducking her head to hide her eyes behind the veil of her heavy curls. “I haven’t slept this well in a long time.” She admitted matter factly 

Allie’s lips twitched with mirth, how can someone be so confident one minute and literally die of shyness the next minute? Bea was like and enigma to her. “Good cause I really needed those cuddles after last night and you more than delivered. Thank you for that.”

Bea nodded “Me too.” 

To put Bea out of her shyness misery Allie changed the subject. “So what have you been up to oh my Wonder Woman?” 

Bea just rolled her eyes 

“I’m sorry but you’ll always be my Wonder Woman.” Allie added with a shrug smiling triumphantly

“Breakfast.” Bea answered “I made breakfast and I thought since you’ve been complaining about staying inside for so long I’d bring you up here so you can inhale all the fresh air you’ve been missing.” She added waving around the rooftop 

“I swear that John guy has some serious crush on you. I know most buildings don’t allow people access to their rooftops because of the machinery and stuff on top of the said buildings. How in the world did you get him to allow you all this? Not only did he give you access, he actually let you bring some oven up here?” Allie asked trying to make sense of what the deal was between John and Bea

“Uhm about that…”

“No no no don’t tell me.” Allie waved her hands around to stop Bea from saying anything else, “I choose to believe that you are not sort of secret lovers or something.” Allie shivered half joking

“Will you stop?” Bea rolled her eyes “Ew!” She shivered in disgust 

Allie shook her head “Then tell me why he actually allowed you to come and use this space probably going against his employers rules.” She smirked

“First off if you haven’t noticed I’m very much gay and have never once swung that way.” Bea explained patiently “And secondly, I’m his employer in a way.” She averted her eyes away 

Allie looked at Bea with a confused before a light bulb went on “Oh, you mean you’re on the renters or owners board of directors or something?”

Bea shook her head negatively “I kind of own the building.”

“Oh?” She was rendered mute for a moment, she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of the water for some time searching her brain for the correct words. “You what?” She finally asked weakly

“I’m part owner of the building. My gramps owns the other half.” Bea shrugged as she walked towards the oven wearing mints to remove their warm breakfast of eggs, sausage and pancakes.

“Oh!” Is all that came out of Allie’s mouth again

“I hope you don’t hate me.” Bea said with a tint of insecurity in her voice as she placed their two loaded plates on top of the table.

“What? Why?” Allie was confused 

“After we watched the movie laundromats, remember? It sounded like people with money weren’t exactly your cup of tea.” Bea surmised 

Allie nodded remembering how she had commented how rich people were assholes including her own parents. But she didn’t mean to lump every rich person in that category as she knew there were some really good people who were rich and kind. For example Bea, who didn’t rub it in your face every waking moment.

“I’m sorry if I sounded like an asshole but I didn’t mean to lump everyone in that category. I was speaking more about my experience with some rich goons I have encountered while on the streets and also add my own parents on top of that category.” Allie explained “I wouldn’t have known how rich you are if I hadn’t pushed and pushed right now, would I? Were you planning on telling me anytime soon?” Allie asked uncertainly

Bea nodded as she took her seat “I was but I wasn’t sure how to. Most people shun people with money for one reason or another and I didn’t want you to do that with me when you knew the truth. I was kind of scared but at the same time I knew it was inevitable if we were to continue seeing each other. It’s not something I can keep a secret, especially if you were going to become….” Bea left the last words unsaid 

“To become what Bea?” Allie pushed as Bea averted her eyes away from her, “Look at me!” She ordered softly 

“I would like there to be an ‘us’ if you also do.” Bea finally let the cat out 

“You do?” Allie asked softly as she extended her hand over the table and entwined her fingers with Bea’s “Are you sure?”

Bea nodded “I wasn’t a while back but I am now. I like you a lot, I already have feelings for you.” She confessed, “I have had them since we met and that’s why I kept running from you. I couldn’t stand the fact that I felt this strongly about another woman other than Yoko.”

“Thank you for telling me that.” Allie paused as she lifted her hand and tucked Bea’s wild curls behind her ear “I want to. I have wanted to since you came crashing onto my staircase.” Allie added cheekily 

Bea snorted “Eat before this gets cold.” She ordered “I worked hard on it.” She added as she opened a cover on a bowl full of sliced strawberries.

“Yes my queen.” Allie said as she happily shoved a forkful of pancakes followed by some eggs just the way she liked them. 

Allie felt giddy because of what had just transpired between them. She was suddenly very hungry and her appetite felt like it was reborn. She was never one for a big breakfast, but the gesture alone of Bea waking up earlier and then making that breakfast was definitely making her feel like she could eat anything that woman laid in front of her with no complaints. Good news tended to make her hungry too and Bea’s confession a minute ago was definitely the best news she’s ever gotten in her life. She was already far gone with her feelings for the other woman and since coming to stay with her, her feelings for Bea had ballooned out exponentially.   
  


“That was scrumptious. Thank you so much for this.” Allie said Patting her flat stomach gently before she released a loud burp making Bea giggle.

Allie’s lips twitched with a smile, she loved the sound of Bea’s giggles. If the only thing she had to do is burp for Bea to giggle like that then it will be her life’s mission to burp as many times as possible to hear that sound come out of the other woman’s mouth. 

  
  


************************

It’s been 24hrs and 30 minutes since Bea had confessed having feelings for Allie. In those 24 hours they haven’t kissed or cuddled at night. Allie went to sleep in her guest bedroom hoping Bea will come seeking her out, it never happened. And yes, they have held hands on and off during those 24 excruciating hours of their lives. It’s like each was waiting for the other to make the first move and Allie was almost bursting in the seams hoping Bea will put on her big girl’s pants and kiss her already. 

After lunch the two had decided to play a two persons Pictionary game which was not possible but they made it work in their own way. It was now Allie’s turn to draw something on the Pictionary board. 

“It’s finally Sunday and we’re a few hours away from being off the grid.” Bea announced as she tilted her head trying to decipher what in the holy hell Allie had drawn on the board. It looked like a tree stump crossed on top and a rounded bottomed shape. And were those numbers or letters on it? Bea couldn’t make out what the hell that even was.

“Tree stump?” Bea guessed unconvincingly as her head tilted the other way again

Allie rolled her eyes at her and then added a question mark for good measure which threw Bea even more. 

Allie decided to do ‘Can’t Touch this’ dance 

“I don’t think that is allowed while playing Pictionary Allie.” Bea said with disapproval and still beyond clueless as to what Allie was trying to show her

After a few more guesses from Bea Allie was getting impatient as she looked first at Bea and then back at her master piece. 

“Ugh..” Allie decided Bea was never gonna get it so she gave in and answered it for her “Hammer time! I was trying to get you to notice my MC hammer moves so that you can get the first word and FYI my hammer doesn’t look like a tree stump!” Allie defended

Bea snorted loudly “You could have fooled me.” She mumbled under her breathe 

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Allie stalked Bea like a prey and lunged at her unexpectedly surprising Bea. She pinned the other woman flat on her back on the leather couch and started tickling her mercilessly

“Stooopp! Allie stooooppp!” Bea begged laughing.

Allie wasn’t deterred as she continued with her assault until an idea popped into Bea’s mind. 

Allie suddenly found herself on her back as Bea hovered above her wearing a smug look on her face. 

Allie laid with her back flat on the couch surprised as to how the tables had turned so quickly. She will never be able to tell how it happened because all she remembered was she was in control one minute and then she wasn’t the next. 

Straddling her attacker, Bea pulled Allie by her shirt’s collar and moved her face closer to hers but far enough not to touch. She was currently hovering over Allie, their eyes were connected while their lips were millimetres away. Bea was in control and to punish the younger woman she moved her lips a hair's breadth from Allie’s but didn’t kiss her immediately instead she ghosted her lips letting their breathes mingle in between them. When Allie lifted her head trying to close the tiny gap with her lips Bea would move back or tilt her head to the side so Allie would miss her lips altogether. It went on like that for a whole two minutes until Allie got tired and captured Bea’s head between her hands and held her in place before she moved in and connected their lips together. 

It was like a show of explosion of colours behind their eyelids when their lips touched for the first time and their eyes slammed shut automatically.

Allie swore to herself she could hear a choir of angels singing when they finally kissed. 

A satisfied sigh was heard but it was unknown from where it escaped from as the two mouths danced against each other. Allie has been kissed before but never has a kiss threatened to melt her into a puddle like this one was. Their foreheads came together as their eyes briefly opened and locked onto each other’s again as they took a tiny break to inhale some much needed air in their deprived lungs before reconnecting their mouths again and letting their tongues continue with their tango. 

Every fibre in Bea’s body wanted to tear Allie’s clothes off and make sweet love to her but she wasn’t sure Allie was ready for them to go there. She wanted Allie to take charge of this part and it was one of the reasons she hadn’t ravished Allie’s lips when she had wanted to many times since she had confessed her feelings for her the day before. She could feel Allie’s hips moving under her, pushing up against her thigh and it was making things even more difficult for her to resist any longer. As much as her brain resisted the temptations her limbs had a mind of their own as her hand caressed Allie’s rib cage splaying her long fingers as they smoothed up the woman’s front to end up cupping the rounded soft flesh on her chest. Twin gasps escaped both of them on contact and Allie moaned out in between their kisses as she pushed her chest even more towards Bea’s open palm. 

Bea was in deep trouble with her own set morality in concerns to Allie at a point as she was teetering at the edge of no return. Her hips pushed down on the other woman’s centre on their own accord trying to find some kind of relief. She could feel how the centre of her sweat pants were soaked already and she knew if she didn’t stop soon, Allie might regret this. 

“We can’t.” Bea abruptly pulled her mouth away from Allie’s making a loud popping sound to escape their formerly sanctioned lips.

Allie looked more turned on than confused as her brain scrambled to catch up as to what had just happened. She watched as Bea untangled herself from her and started to move away but soon Allie lunged forward and held her in place. 

“Wait! Why?” Was all her lust filled brain could come up with 

“Because.” Bea’s hand flailed helplessly 

“What?”

“You’re not ready for this Allie.” Bea added

“Did I tell you that?” She challenged her almost lover with one raised eyebrow

“I..I .. you know.. Me, I don’t know.” Bea stammered

“Bea, don’t you think if I wasn’t ready I would have told you so myself?” Allie was frustrated “I can speak for myself you know.”

“I’m sorry Allie.” Bea said pointing in between them before continuing “I just assumed because we’re both new in this that you might need time to....” 

“And I would have told you so if I did. I’m not a child.” Allie cut in quickly. Even though she was frustrated with Bea she couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture “Thank you.” Bea looked into blue eyes confused before Allie explained further “For being such a gentlewoman. But I’m really ready, I promise.” She said moving closer and nuzzling Bea’s exposed neck. Her tongue peeked out and licked on the other woman’s reddened skin before loud moans escaped their parted lips “I really want you right now. I want your hands all over me.” Allie said panting “I promise if you don’t continue I will have to go into the bedroom and take matters into my own hands.” Allie whispered hoarsely into Bea’s ear before nipping her way to her earlobe and soothing it with her warm tongue. “Is that what you want me to do Bea?” Bea shook her head vigorously as she wet her dried lips with her wet tongue “Then take me, I’m all yours if you want me.” Allie added

That was all the encouragement Bea needed as she stood up quickly and lifted Allie off the couch easily before carrying her off into her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for staying away for so long. Work and life can be so unpredictable and there is no such a time as the one we are living through now. 
> 
> Please please stay safe wherever you are. Wash your hands constantly, sanitize sanitize sanitize! Stay home if you can, let’s help the medical professions by ‘staying at home’ and maintaining ‘social distancing’ ‘self isolate’ and ‘quarantine‘. Please let’s also follow the healthcare professionals and defifuckingnately NOT that fucking #COVIDIOT known as Trump’s advice. Trump is solely responsible for many Americans who have and continue to die from this disease because of his reluctance to act accordingly, not heeding the medical and science professionals advice and also the misinformation he continues to spread. He’s a selfish mutherfucker who cares for no one. Gosh! November can’t come soon enough for sane Americans. Without further delay I present to you next chapter.... 
> 
> Share your #covid19 stories, personal or ones you read about online on the comments. I read them all. WE ARE IN THIS TOGETHER. Thank you.

Bea placed Allie on her bed gently before she swiped some books which were on top of the covers off it to the floor carelessly. 

With an arched eyebrow, Allie raised herself on her elbows and watched Bea in amusement as the other woman fumbled with her shirt’s buttons unsuccessfully. 

Bea could feel the blue penetrating gaze on her as her fingers got sweaty and even more clumsier by the second. Her brain was working hard to connect the senses on her hands with the actions they were required to perform. The simple task of unbuttoning a shirt became such an arduous task and Allie’s stares weren’t helping. She felt as if she were her four year old self again trying to remove a buttoned shirt for the first time. Frustration was building up inside her as seconds ticked by with her uncooperative brain and hands deciding it was a good time to play hide and seek with each other. She let her eyes roam around the room successfully avoiding the intensity of the blue gaze in front of her. Gosh! She was so nervous, she’s never felt like this with anyone before. 

“Bea?” 

Bea’s eyes snapped back up and landed on Allie’s at her hearing her name being called and held for a couple of seconds. 

“Come’ere!” 

She obeyed and moved closer to the bed before sitting down gently.

Allie’s long fingers wrapped around her wrists pulling her hands away from her shirt’s front. “Here let me help you.” Allie made a quick work of the rest of the buttons “Now make love to me before I explode.” 

They were now breathing heavily as Allie’s hands cupped Bea’s perky breasts and her thumbs gently caressed the hardened nipples. Allie growled as she kissed Bea’s long neck. 

That growl from Allie’s throat unleashed something inside Bea that she’s never experienced before. She could feel her sweatpants suddenly soaking with juices gently leaking from between her legs. She cupped the back of Allie’s head and captured her lips with urgency before her tongue ventured out and beckoned for entry inside Allie’s mouth through her parted lips. Bea twisted her flexible foam and slowly laid down between Allie’s open legs making sure not to put any of her weight on Allie’s injured leg. 

Allie was lost in their unending searing kisses and connection. She needed more of Bea, she raised her legs up and curled them behind Bea’s waist trying to get as much contact with the other woman as possible.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Allie winced in pain when she bent her injured leg around Bea’s behind.

“What!? What!?” Bea jumped off of Allie in a flash “Fuck! Did I hurt you? Fuck! I always do this, I’m so sorry babe.” She moved closer to where Allie was still laid on her bed and touched her plastered leg tenderly.

Bea was kicking herself inside for being so careless. How could she agree to make love with Allie while she was obviously still not a hundred percent healed. ‘I’m such a fucking moron! it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let my hormones cloud my judgement. Ugh’

As if reading Bea’s inner turmoil “Hey! Listen Bea, it’s not your fault okay? I wanted this just as much as you did if not more and I was the one who bent my leg trying to lock your sweet sexy tight ass between my legs.” She added with a wink “Not your fault babe. Trust me.” 

Bea opened her mouth to protest but Allie cut her off

“No! I said it’s not your fault and I want you to trust me on this. Come’ere!” She beckoned Bea to lay with her “I might have gone ahead of myself thinking there was no more pain on my leg, but I promise you I don’t blame you for this and I don’t want you to either. Okay? Look at me” Allie lifted Bea’s chin and searched those mocha eyes closely. “Maybe we should wait until the doctor removes this bloody rock thingie from my leg and then we can bump the uglies all night long in the nearest future.” She said with her eyebrows casually bouncing up and down comically. She then moved closer and captured Bea’s lips in yet another searing kiss in the promise of that future “What do you say my sexy Wonder Woman?”

“Only until the doctor says it’s okay.” Bea responded seriously “I hate hurting you like this. Are you sure you’re okay? We can drive to see the doctor...”

“Calm down, Geez! I’m fine babe, okay? And please trust me to know when I’m good to fuck your brains out next time, okay Miss Smith?” Allie said, caressing Bea’s bare chest. “But you know I can actually do that in a different way if you’re up to it.” Allie said her eyebrows bouncing as her other hand quickly cupped Bea’s centre through the soaked pants. 

“No!” Bea placed her hand over Allie’s and removed it from her crouch before placing tender kisses on her knuckles. “I want us to be ready for this. I can wait.” Bea said as she moved in and captured Allie’s lips in a tender but deep kiss. Adopting a lower register in her voice, Bea moved her lips closer to Allie’s ear and seductively whispered “I want to wait until you’re healed properly, then I plan to bend you and fuck you again and again like you’ve never been fucked before.” She promised causing Allie’s already wired body to shiver in anticipation.

“That’s not fair babe.” Allie accused weakly

“What?” Bea asked feigning innocence 

“You know what you just did.” Allie squirmed trying to squeeze her legs tight together as she watched Bea smile triumphantly 

“You’ll pay for that. You wait and see.” 

“I can’t wait!” Bea jumped off the bed after planting a quick kiss on Allie’s swollen lips and squeezing her tight ass. “I’m gonna have a quick shower.” Bea peeled off her soaked pants and disappeared into her en-suite.

“Fuuuck!” Allie cursed as she slumped back on the mattress making it bounce a little. She squeezed her hand over her face as if that would help settle the sensations coursing through her body at that moment. She could feel how totally soaked her pants were and how her swollen clit was pushing against the material of her soaked flannel pants, she knew it wouldn’t take long if she was to touch herself right then. She was tempted to but thinking of the woman currently singing on top of her lungs and oh so severely out of tune made her smile. She will wait it out knowing this lust and painful longing will be so worth it at the end. 

  
  


**********************

Later when Allie turned on her phone she had ten messages on her phone waiting. Scrolling down she saw three from her landlord, two from Liz and five from her neighbour. Her heart sank thinking the worst. There could only be a few reasons as to why all those three people would contact her simultaneously like that.

**Allie please call me ASAP! **

**_Janine_ (neighbour)**

**Allie, where are you? Please tell me you’re okay**

** _Janine_ **

**Jimmy is in the hospital, there was fire in the apartment. Allie please call me.**

** _Janine_ **

**Are you okay Allie? This is Gerald, your landlord. There was a fire in the apartment and everything is gone.**

**_Gerald_ **

**Allie I don’t know what to do. They’re saying Jimmy is going to be okay but he might have breathing issues in future. The fire was all my fault Allie, I’m so sorry. Jimmy was playing with the stove when I went to put garbage out and I didn’t notice what he was doing. **

** _Janine_ **

**Allie I need you to call me. I’m speaking to the insurance company and need you to verify some information about your belongings inside the apartment.**

** _Gerald_ **

**I have rescheduled an appointment with the insurance company for Monday since I haven’t heard from you yet. Call me before noon. Thanks**.

**_Gerald_.**

**Allie, Jimmy is awake. Thank god for that. They're releasing me tomorrow and I don’t know where I’m going to take my babies after this. I hope you’re okay wherever you are and again I’m so sorry for the loss of your stuff. It’s all my fault, if I can I will try to repay you for the losses as much as I can. **

**_Janine_ **

**Hon, your neighbour Janine called and was looking for you. She sounded in panic. Please call me.**

** _Liz_ **

**Janine called again and told me her son was taken to the hospital due to a fire in your apartment building. I’m so sorry hon. She said everything is gone. I hope you’re okay wherever you’re. If you need a place to stay John and I will be more than happy to accommodate you and your neighbour with her sons.**

** _Liz_ **

Allie had tears rolling down her eyes when Bea found her in the living room. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bea started panicking thinking Allie was regretting what they’d almost done moments ago. 

Allie just passed her phone to Bea to read the messages on her phone.

Bea quickly scanned all the ten messages and couldn’t believe what happened. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry babe.” Bea pulled Allie in her arms and held her tightly. “Is there anything I can do?” 

Allie just hiccuped. She didn’t have much which she can say was of any value but still what she had was her blood and sweat from grinding hard the past couple of years. She had managed to save and buy her household stuff with no one's help. 

“Hey, I’m here for you. Things can be replaced and I’m so glad you’re here safe with me. I can’t handle anything happening to you, ever.”

“I’m so sorry Bea for crying like this I’m just sad you know? I have worked myself to the bone every night to have the meagre belongings that I had and it’s all gone in a blink of an eye. Life can be so cruel sometimes. And poor Janine. I don’t know what to do to help her and her boys.” Allie cried even harder thinking of the poor young single mother who had no family anywhere. “Janine was raised in an orphanage and she doesn’t have anyone. I may not have family but at least I don’t have any dependents. I can survive somehow but how about her and her boys?” Allie asked tearfully, she was at a loss on what to do for her neighbour. And what she considered as savings were meagre at best.

“Allie, listen to me, no need to apologize for being sad about everything. And secondly remember I own buildings? If anything this might be some kind of fate which brought us together at a time like this, I’m not always a believer in fate but here we are. Don’t worry about Janine and her kids, I’ll have my manager arrange a place for her right now.” Bea soothed a still crying Allie “Is that okay?” 

  
Allie looked into Bea’s sincere eyes and nodded. “Thank you so much, she’ll be happy to at least have shelter for her young sons for now. Thank you babe.”

“How about you move in with me?

Allie shook her head “It’s too soon.” She answered unconvincingly “I’ll stay with Liz until I find my own place. But thank you for arranging for Janine and her boys a place to stay. I really appreciate that.”

“Don’t be silly Allie, if you can’t move in with me now then at least accept an apartment here in this building. Someone just moved out not long ago and as far as I know it’s still vacant.” Bea pleaded “please? It will make me feel better knowing you’re safe somewhere and near me. At least promise me, you’ll think about it instead of just turning me down.” Bea had a pleading look in her eyes 

Allie couldn’t think of a good reason to deny Bea anything. 

“Okay.” She nodded

“Okay?” 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Allie nodded her head. 

“Good. Now call Janine and tell her not to worry we’ll have something set up for her by tomorrow.” 

“Thank you so much babe. For helping this poor woman and thank you for being you.” Allie said as her slender fingers disappeared behind Bea’s neck and wound blonde curls around them before bringing their faces together and kissing her deeply.

“She’s your friend and I’m more than happy to be of some help.” Bea kissed Allie’s forehead before she retrieved her own phone and quickly dialed one of their many building’s managers “Hello? Alfred? Yes, Bea here. *pause* I’m good thanks, *pause* listen I have a question for you, are the recently vacated apartments in your building still vacant? *pause* great! I want the three bedroom one. It’s fully furnished am I right? *pause* awesome! I’ll be bringing a mom with her two kids tomorrow. *pause* no need for official paperwork. Just put my name on it. Great. *pause* I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the help Alfred.”

“Hey babe how are you feeling?” After the phone call Bea came back and sat back next to Allie 

“I’m shattered but also so very grateful because Janine and her kids are okay. I spoke to her and she’s really blaming herself for everything.” She added “She couldn't believe that you offered a place for her and her kids to stay for free. She doesn’t earn much from government welfare pay checks and she’s afraid that she won’t be able to pay rent in a different building. That one was assigned to both of us by the social services and it was cheaper compared to a regular building in the city.”

“She won’t be paying any rent to us. She can stay there as long as she wants. The only thing she will have to do is abide by the building rules which Freddy is super strict about. Other than that she’s home free.”

“You don’t have to worry about her, she is tidy and rarely has visitors over except for the government social workers who check up on her and her sons once or twice every month. She’s not a troublemaker at all.” 

“That's good because most people who live in that building are retired people. It’s a quiet environment.” Bea paused and looked into Allie’s eyes seriously “And you’ll let me know if I should arrange for the apartment downstairs for you, right? I already have a hold on it until you make your decision. No rush, okay?” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covid19 continues to cause devastation throughout communities around the world. What we can do is pray that we survive this. Keep safe, follow the healthCare officials guidelines to the tee. Keep your distance and stay at home if you can. Let’s help our healthcare workers help us by following what they tell us to do. And last but not the least I don’t know who needs to hear this , yes it’s fucking scary out there. Please don’t hesitate to call your local counsellors or psychologists for any mental health issues you might be going through. It’s real and it’s fucking scary, no one will judge you for losing it. We are all losing it one way or another. We’re all in this together. 
> 
> Please share your stories here in the comment section if you need to. 🙏

After settling Janine and her boys in the new apartment, the couple headed back home. While Bea was driving them back she noticed Allie was overly quiet for most of the journey. She decided to let her be as whatever was going through mind possibly had a lot to do with what they had heard from Janine.

On learning what happened on the day of the accident and how Janine had first discovered the fire and then how she ran inside and scooped her young kids out of the burning building before dialling emergency services, Allie couldn’t help thinking how deadly it easily could have turned out for the young family. If it wasn’t for her quick action, Janine could have lost her family in that fire. Allie couldn’t imagine how she would have coped if she’d lost her kids knowing the boys were all that kept Janine going day after day.

Allie was somehow traumatized by her neighbour's recollection of the almost deadly night’s events. As they headed home different scenarios with different outcomes kept running through her head over and over again. Losing her life’s possessions wasn’t even one of them, as Bea reminded her over and over again, things could easily be replaced but not one’s life. She was ironically grateful to whatever fate that led her into getting hit by a bike that day and Bea kind of stalking her. She couldn’t stop thinking that she could have easily been in the house and because Janine wouldn’t have had the time to warn her upstairs before the apartment was engulfed in fire, she possibly would have be in the hospital or worse lying in a morgue charred and unidentifiable. She could never have had the chance to be with Bea. She shivered in fright just thinking of the possibility of never having the chance to be Bea’s girlfriend or whatever they were going to end up being. They were now just starting to really getting to know each other and where things led from here on she didn’t know, but what she did know for sure is that she was lucky to be alive and to be with the woman she loved? Yes, she loved Bea, she had no doubt about that. Their journey to get to where they were, might have taken them through a rough and a long winding road, but here they were now. Allie decided then and there she wasn’t going to take it lightly. The universe wanted them to give it a go at least and that’s what she was planning on doing.

She turned towards Bea and watched as her toned arms steered her SUV expertly in and around the streets of Sidney as they headed towards her apartment complex “Yes…” she said quietly at first and paused feeling her eyes suddenly start to water “Yes!” She heard the word escape her mouth again before she could connect its meaning in her brain.

Bea took her eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Allie’s features, she was now facing straight ahead on the road smiling as if she held all the secrets of the world.

She felt Bea’s eyes on her before she turned back towards her again and nodded as if to emphasize her sudden utterance but didn’t add anything else. Instead a large tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her smooth cheek.

“Yes?” Bea finally asked a little confused and worried about Allie’s mental state, she knew what they had heard from Janine had taken a toll on her emotions.

“Yes, I will move in with you Bea. Yes I want to be with you.” Allie nodded again giving her a watery but bright smile. 

Bea was relieved and couldn’t help the bright smile that broke out of her own features as she slowed down to a stop at the just turned red lights. She engaged the hand brake on before turning her entire upper body towards her left and watched as tears trickled down Allie’s beautiful face. She reached out and caught some of the waterworks with her delicate fingers. 

“Are you sure?” Bea asked her quietly “It's no problem if you want your privacy and want to take the apartment downstairs. I really don’t mind.” 

Allie placed a delicate finger on Bea’s plump lips “Bea! Babe stop!” She ordered quietly before capturing the other woman’s fingers which were supporting her right cheek. She turned the palm around and planted a long kiss on it enjoying the smooth skin covering it. “I want to be with you Bea, if you will still have me. If you haven’t noticed yet, I have always wanted to be with you, ever since forever. You’re the one who needs to be sure about this.” Allie motioned between them.

“Of course I want to be with you beautiful, trust me there is no doubt in my mind babe,” Bea announced steadfastly, nodding her head she added “I’m a hundred percent sure I want you with me Allie, now and always. And as for me being the late bloomer in this thing…” She motioned back and forth between them “First off I need to say this, I was an utter fool to not have accepted this from the first time we got together. I will forever regret the time I wasted running away from you and this. I’m so sorry baby. If you let me, I will spend the rest of my days making sure you know how much you forgiving me and letting me back in your life really means to me. And I promise that I have learned my lesson and I’m never ever going to take this for granted.” Bea declared as reassuring smile never left her face “I love you Allie Novak. I realize that now, that I have probably loved you from the first time I set my eyes on you, I was just scared.” She looked down in shame

A hitchy sound escaped Allie’s throat as she listened to Bea’s confession. Just when Bea was done talking she abruptly unsnapped her seat belt and launched her upper body into Bea’s arms and started sobbing in both relief and happiness. 

“Hey it’s okay.” Bea patted Allie’s back gently before pulling back and capturing her lips in an intense kiss. “I love you Allie Novak.” 

“I love you too Bea Smith.” Smiling through her tears, Allie said while she hiccuped.

They didn’t notice the lights had turned for them to proceed with their drive nor did they hear the honking of horns behind their car as they were totally enthralled in one another until….

“Fucking Lezzos!” A man spat with hate in his voice at them through his open window and proceeded to throw in some more homophobic slurs as he sped off past them.

“Fuck! What do you say we get out of this traffic, beautiful?” Bea asked as she now realized someone must be calling the traffic cops on them at this point. She was panting heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her eyes were going back and forth between the gorgeous blue eyes and the swollen pink lips before her. She couldn’t help it as she moved forward again and planted a brief sweet kiss on Allie’s plump lips before she turned her attention back to the road ahead. She slowly accelerated and finally opened the traffic on her side of the lane “I can’t wait to get home.” She said quietly as a smile broke off again on her face.

“Me neither.” Allie said squeezing Bea’s left thigh where her right hand had landed after she had secured her seat belt back on again.

Bea captured the hand on her thigh and brought it up to her lips before planting small kisses on it as her right hand stayed on the wheel and navigated through the streets. “My love.” She whispered more to herself than to her passenger.

And the said passenger looked like she was in a dreamland of her own thinking similar thoughts. Her love now and forever.  
  


*******************

“Mmmm..Something smells delicious in here” Allie said as she came in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist from behind “Whatchu making?” She whispered near her left ear and then blew out hot air through her lips towards Bea’s nape.

“Ahem...“ Bea cleared her suddenly dried up throat as she felt the fine hairs at the back of her neck tickle her skin as Allie continued with her teasing ministrations. Bea was momentarily distracted by the sensations going through her body as Allie made her intentions known on what she really wanted to do at that very moment. 

“What is it babe?” Allie asked innocently pretending to not notice the effects she was having on her girlfriend.

“Umm.. Seared..” She cleared her throat for the tenth time and then took a deep breath before deciding at that moment two can play this game. Bea turned her neck slightly facing Allie and then with a very deep but sultrier voice enunciated each word near her ear. She also in the process exhaled hotly sending her own hot air onto the other woman’s neck “Seared... duck…. breast.” She smiled to herself when she felt Allie’s lithe form shiver against hers before continuing slowly “some wild mushrooms served on a bed of mashed potatoes.” She finished breathily.

As expected Bea knew what she’d just done to the younger woman when she felt her crotch sporadically grind against her ass and the younger woman’s arms tighten even more around her waist. 

“If you keep that up you might go to bed hungry Allie.” Bea finally warned as she continued to stir the cooking mushrooms inside the pan.

“Promise?” Allie snickered as her long tongue licked its way down Bea’s exposed neck leaving a wet trail where it was even more sensitive when the air blew on it.

“Aah..” Bea squirmed around Allie’s arms “Allie please.”

”Answer me, do you promise?” She blew air on the just wetted skin

Bea nodded “Uh Huh.” she finally answered having actually forgotten what it was Allie was demanding an answer to meanwhile she was low key squeezing her thighs together to curb the arousal between her legs.

Bea felt the younger woman’s arms loosen from around her waist and then start snaking upwards towards her chest as she was reaching for the second pan. Just as she grabbed the handle of the empty pan, Allie’s hands suddenly cupped both her breasts which in turn caused Bea to lose her grip on the pan. The poor pan clanked off and ended on the marble floor. Fortunately it wasn’t placed on the cooker yet and it also missed both their feet. 

“Allie!” Bea protested weakly. She felt those same fingers pull at her engorged nipples through her thin T-shirt material as she rested her hands on the counter to support her weakened knees.

“Can we take a rain check on dinner tonight?” Allie whispered as she panted against Bea’s neck. She then licked her way up Bea’s neck again before pulling the older woman’s earlobe between her teeth.

Bea couldn’t help the giggle which escaped her mouth “Allie, No!” 

She could feel herself losing her resolve by the second as she felt Allie thrust her pubic bone against the shape of her ass. And that was not the only thing she could feel, her yoga pants were also getting soaked through as Allie continued to grind herself against her ass and caress her chest at the same time.

Panting heavily “And besides, you haven’t eaten anything since this morning Allie, remember? And until you eat, you won’t be getting anything from me tonight.” Bea said decisively “I’m not going to have you die in our bed from too much sex on an empty stomach. I think we have waited for so long to be together like this, what's another hour, hmm?” She turned around and pulled Allie into a deep kiss before slapping her ass and pushing her out of the kitchen area. She pointed sternly at the raised bar chairs on the other side for Allie to sit. “Go! Now!” 

“You’re so mean.” Allie pouted as she dragged herself across to the other side of the counter separating the living room area and the kitchen. 

“You’ll thank me later when your stomach stops growling the way it is right now.” She watched Allie with affection as she wolfed down one grape after another after another. She was hungry for sure.

Bea knew her girlfriend must be starving by now as they had not noticed the time when they left the doctor’s office. And after Allie’s cast was removed, Bea had had to go by her office to drop off some client’s documents with Doreen.

“Okay fine! Only because I’m really starving.” Allie acknowledged sheepishly as she stretched her hand to pluck an apple from the fruit basket nearby.

The hand was promptly slapped away by an amused Bea. “No spoiling your dinner.”

“I know you didn’t just make me sound like a five year old.” Allie glared at her girlfriend's wide grin.

Bea shrugged grinning

“You’ll pay for that.” 

“Promise?” Bea asked shyly as she tilted her head on the left and hooded her eyes while gently biting on her lower lip

Pointing accusingly at Bea and spotting a huge smile of her own “Fuck you babe!.” 

And without missing a beat, Bea answered quickly employing a sexier tone in her voice “Okay if you want, later for sure.” She had a wicked smile dancing around her features by now

“Oh my god, you’re the worst!” Allie shook her head in disbelief at her sometimes shy girlfriend but she was starting to wonder if Bea’s shy demeanour was actually a front she put on sometimes

“I definitely learned from the best.” She mumbled winking before turning to finish up searing her duck breasts 

Thoughts of what was to come consumed their minds and bodies as one finished cooking and the other started taking plates out from the cabinets ready to serve their dinner. Their fluidity in the kitchen would look to an outsider like they had been doing this together forever while in actuality it was just over two weeks now. 

Bea was happier than she could ever remember being in her life. Japan seemed like a horrible nightmare or a horror story in some novel she’d read about. Not that she’ll ever forget her love for the other woman but Allie made all of that easier to get through each passing moment in her life. 

Allie was equally happier than she remembered ever being in her whole life. She had love in her life which was all she really ever wanted. She had hoped for this kind of love but for a long time it was just but an unachievable kind of a dream, especially with the way her life was before she got clean. She dreamt but she knew it was all but in vain, until she met Bea. Only then, did she begin to actually believe it could possibly happen to her too. And even then, the other woman was the most unattainable person she could have fallen for. But as the song says the heart wants what it wants and no matter how much she discouraged it from going that route, there was no escaping her feelings for Bea. Although she did suffer through the rejections over and over again, she was finally happy and nothing mattered anymore. Who would have known all that suffering wasn’t going to be all in vain after all? definitely not her. Every single morning for the past two weeks now she still woke up not believing she was actually laying in Bea’s bed and arms safe and secure. She now had that love which most people only dream about and she will hold onto it until the day she leaves this world. 

As Allie picked up a pair of knives and forks from the drawer she didn’t realize she’d let out an audible sigh as her mind went through the journey that got her here.

Bea heard the sigh and looked up from the task of pouring some wine into their glasses “Babe?”

“Hmmm?” 

“You okay there?” Bea asked as she placed the now half full bottle on the table 

“Yeah. Just thinking how lucky I am and how absolutely in love I am with you.” Allie said sincerely wearing a blinding smile

Bea left the side of the dining table and came to where Allie was standing. She then took the knives and forks from her hands and placed them on the counter before pulling her into her arms. She held her tightly against her chest as they felt their chests rhythm match in their rise and fall of inhaling and exhaling. 

“You feel so good Allie” Bea murmured against her neck quietly as she rubbed her nose up and down Allie’s neck while she inhaled her scent “And it’s me who is beyond lucky here babe. Even though I’m not a religious person I can’t help but believe there were some cosmic higher powers at play in our meeting the way we did. And on that note I’d like to offer my utmost gratitude to those powers. I’m so lucky to have met you and even luckier to have you forgive me over and over again and give me another chance to be in your life.” Bea said, her eyes becoming glassier as she stared into the compassionate blue ones before her. 

“Let’s both settle with, we’re the luckiest two people in the universe right now.” Allie said before pulling Bea into a deep kiss which went on for longer than expected “Now feed me before I float away babe.” She said squeezing Bea’s ample rounded backside globes between her hands.

Bea giggled as she turned and pulled a chair for Allie before taking one right next to her.

“Let’s eat!” 

“Indeed, let’s! But I’m looking forward more to the dessert time.” Allie announced as she licked her fingers suggestively after she had picked some mushrooms with her bare fingers and popped them into her mouth. “Mmmm… this is so delicious babe.” She added licking her lips with her tongue picking out while her eyes held on Bea’s with an intense stare.

Bea was rendered mute and motionless as she watched her naughty girlfriend’s table manners. 

“You like?” Allie asked, bouncing her eyebrows up and down as she licked some invisible sauce down the V shape space between her index and middle fingers. “I can tell, you very much like,” Allie deduced “Now eat up, chop chop! Times a wastin’.”

Bea just squirmed in her chair pushing this way and that way trying to relieve the almost painful sensations in her centre. Was Allie trying to kill her even before they had consummated their relationship? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is keeping safe wherever you’re right now. We still have a ways to go before we beat this, but we will get there. Keep the faith, together 🙏. 
> 
> Kudos to all the healthcare workers in all capacities out there doing all you can to save lives, we don’t appreciate you all enough, but I hope you all now know we won’t ever take you for granted anymore. Y’all are rockstars! 🤟💪
> 
> Now onto this chapter, it might have loads of inconsistencies, will definitely appreciate your pointing them out. Hope you enjoy 😉

"I just turned on the dishwasher." Allie gestured back with her thumb from where she’d emerged from

"Sounds good. Thanks for doing that, I really needed a shower badly." Bea said

She glanced over as Allie sashayed further into where she was sat and giggled when she caught a saucy wink directed at her. She picked up her wine glass and took a healthy sip trying to quench her sudden dried up throat, no pun intended. Allie was an alluring woman without even trying to be.

"You cook and I clean up or vice versa. That's our routine babe, no need to thank me." Allie said as she picked up a remote and turned on some music. 

‘**Ah, alright**’ John Legend’s deep and clear voice started singing

Allie’s eyes widened "Oh fuck! I love this song babe." She moved closer and held out her hand for Bea to take, fanning out her fingers in a come hither motion "Dance with me?" She pleaded as she started to slow step with the beat, still holding her hand out patiently. 

Bea snorted and shook her head "I can't dance to save my life!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes

"Leave it to me babe. I’ll teach you.” Allie offered as she swayed from side to side while still fanning her hand for Bea to take.

Bea shook her head again “uh uh.” 

Allie wasn’t going to take a no for an answer from Bea, so she hauled her up from the couch without a warning and tightened her arm around her narrow waist offering no room for escape. While she had one arm tightly wound around the shorter woman’s waist, the other held onto Bea’s right one over their shoulders as she made an enviable 360 degree turn with the slightly shorter woman still secure in her arms.

Allie gave her a delighted smile before she started singing along to the lyrics.

**‘Ain't this what you came for**

**Don't you wish you came, oh**

**Girl what you're playing for**

**Ah, come on**

**Come on, let me kiss that**

**Ooh, I know you miss that**

**What's wrong, let me fix that**

**Twist that**’

She released Bea suddenly and twirled her around before pulling her flush against her again making her gasp in surprise. They continued slow dancing around the living room, Allie’s hips and waist gyrating to the beat of the music as Bea’s second hand was wound around her middle tightly.

She framed her hands around Bea’s face staring deep into the brown in those expressive eyes as the older woman held on to her wiggling waist. Bea closed her eyes as she felt her own body movements start to sync with Allie’s movements.

**‘Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**

**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**

**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**

**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**’ 

Bea shook her head as she opened her eyes to Allie’s sea blue eyes, smiling as she continued to sing along to the lyrics.

She chuckled when she heard Allie changing the lyrics of the song to fit her own version in the next couple of lines.

**‘You don't wanna brag, but you’ll be**

**The best I have ever had’**

**‘You don't wanna brag, but you’ll be**

**The best I have ever had**’

**‘I hit you with the best stroke**

**Freestyle and the breaststroke**

**Til you blow a cigarette smoke**

**And now the bed's broke**

**So what we gon' do now**

**Fuck in round two now**

**Work it out, then we cool down, cool down**’

**‘Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**

**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**

**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**

**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**’

Allie could feel her heart rate picking up pace as she felt her body moving with Bea’s in perfect sync. She’s never felt this before with anyone in her life, it was like they were conjoined. She buried her face into Bea’s wild curls and took in an extended whiff. “You smell so delicious babe.” She whispered in her ear

“You smell and feel so good.” Bea whispered back. She turned her face towards Allie’s neck inhaling her scent, then rubbed her face up and down the taller woman’s neck. 

The sound coming from their stereo was long forgotten, but the duo continued to sway around the living room in a slow dance following their own rhythm to music only they could sense with their bodies. 

As if to ground herself, Bea tightened her arms around Allie’s waist as the other woman sucked on the pulse point on her neck. She felt as Allie continued to plant wet kisses and suck on the exposed skin along her neck. 

The loud moans which escaped through Bea’s slightly parted lips were like sweet music to Allie’s ears. The younger woman grew emboldened to seek out more moan-worthy erogenous parts on her lover 's body.

Flattening her palms on Allie’s back, Bea’s fingers slowly started to trace the hollow of her spine as they journeyed up and down mapping the slightly protruding discs causing the other woman to shiver in delight. She continued to caress while applying slight pressure in different areas as she moved her palms back and forth. Splaying her fingers, she traced the younger woman's rib cage and the swell under her breasts, then the curve of her waist moving to her lower back again. Allie’s tight abs weren’t neglected either as Bea caressed the soft jumpy muscles there through her silk pajama top. 

“So tight and yet soft.” Bea moaned out as her hands continued to trace the tight abs before her.

Bea’s caresses were becoming super distracting to Allie as sometimes she would suddenly stop her own ministrations of her lover's body and just feel the other woman’s hands as they journeyed freely around her body.

After a moment Bea couldn’t take it anymore as she pulled Allie’s face towards her and captured her lips in a breathless kiss that was intense as it was hungry and demanding. 

Allie groaned but responded in kind. Bea started losing her inhibitions, she had really wanted their first time making love together to be slow and enjoyable. But the younger woman was making it really difficult to follow up with her plan as she plundered her mouth with her tongue. Their tongues explored each other’s mouth hungrily at first and then slowed down to tender oral caresses as they slowly pulled away to inhale some much needed air into their lungs. 

Bea leaned back in and planted a long open mouthed and tongue kiss on the hollow of Allie’s neck causing the other woman to visibly shiver “I want you so much” She growled closer to her ear. 

Allie suddenly pulled her into a toe curling and mind blowing kiss none of them had ever experienced before now “Then take me and make me yours.” She whispered back after detaching their lips

Bea didn’t need any convincing as she slid both her hands under Allie’s ass and over the back of her thighs. “Up!” She motioned with her head for Allie to jump and wrap her legs around her waist.

Allie’s long legs comfortably snaked around Bea’s narrow waist and the shorter woman promptly walked them into their bedroom. All throughout their short walk to the bedroom their mouths remained glued to each other as they continued to exchange wet and tender kisses.

When Bea kicked her door closed and softly rammed Allie’s back to it, their kissing turned from tender to feral in a matter of seconds. They were both panting heavily as their lips temporarily parted with popping sounds in order to inhale in some much needed air into their depleted lungs.

They looked into each other's wild eyes, not totally comprehending the power of their unique connection. 

Bea was still beating herself up inwardly for wasting so much time in getting together with this beautiful creature before her. 

Both the brown and blue pairs of eyes were filled with lust that none of them had ever experienced before. After a moment passed, Bea’s hand slid behind Allie’s neck and brought her into the most intense deep and wettest kiss she’d ever exchanged with anyone before. 

Allie ripped her lips from her girlfriend’s and said while trying to catch her breath “Bea...I want ...I want ..” She tried unsuccessfully. 

Apparently she had forgotten how to communicate in full sentences.

“Whhaaaa..?” Bea’s brain felt like it was shocked with electricity as blood continued to pump through her veins and her heart thundered in her chest making her not able to hear any other sound at that moment. She also tried to form a word in her brain unsuccessfully

In answer Allie slid her long legs off Bea’s waist to the floor and quickly peeled off her pjs. She stood a few steps away from her lover in all her naked glory watching and waiting anxiously for her lover to pounce. Bea was apparently rendered immobile by what was now standing just a few steps away from her. She had seen Allie’s magnificent form many times before but she had had to tamp down her desires by trying to ignore that gorgeous body while Allie was still healing. But now that she was all healed and ready, Bea could swear she was seeing that body in a whole new light for the first time as her eyes audaciously roamed around the magnificence of the said lithe form. 

“Babe?” Bea was brought back to the now and then by Allie’s sweet voice. She averted her eyes turning crimson red when she realized she'd been caught openly gawking and never once uttered a word “Babe look at me, it’s okay. I don’t mind you staring at me at all but I have other pressing issues which need addressing and I for one think they’d be more interesting than you just staring at this, you know?” Allie teased pointing at her own form in a sweeping motion 

Bea looked back up at her and then averted her gaze quickly unable to hold on to that intense blue gaze directed her way for long. But not before Allie caught her licking her lips with the tip of her tongue. 

When Bea looked back at her again, Allie peeked her tongue out slightly “Yeah I could use that too in some places preferably….” She began causing Bea’s eyebrows to shoot up her forehead in amusement. 

Within a blink of an eye Allie transformed into a seductive goddess as she began running her open palms excruciatingly slowly down from her neck “Say from here …..” She murmured seductively. 

Her eyes remained locked into brown ones as her hands travelled down her chest cupping her breasts before moving over the flat of her abdomen “To here…” She said cupping the centre of her long legs. “I need you everywhere.” She added breathlessly

Bea swallowed hard but her eyes couldn’t look away if she tried as they followed the path Allie’s palms were making. She could feel her juices from her centre soaking up the pj bottoms she had just worn not long ago.

Without wasting any more time, she advanced closer to the younger woman who was now playing with her own breasts. Bea eyes had now turned a darker shade of caramel as she reached out to push Allie’s hands away from her own chest. “Mine!” She growled possessively 

She stood almost as tall as the younger woman and raised her hand pushing an errant lock of straight hair behind Allie’s ear before letting her fingers comb through the blonde mane. “You’re so so beautiful.” She whispered as her hands slid down Allie’s naked sides offering feather light touches throughout. She glanced down at the inviting chest as both her thumbs on either side lightly grazed along the soft swell of Allie’s breasts. 

Allie’s breath hitched at the barest of contact from Bea’s featherlight touches on her skin. She felt her knees begin to wobble and something else was happening between her legs. She could feel the hot lava trickling down from in between her legs and it was becoming almost painful, she urgently needed Bea’s touch there. But she knew it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as she felt her lover’s mouth suddenly capture hers. Bea’s tongue was both insistent and demanding, moving her hand behind Bea’s neck she pulled her closer wanting to have as much contact as possible with the other woman. The roughness of Bea’s clothing rubbing against her heated naked skin was somehow a welcomed relief. She was starting to feel frustrated as the other woman insisted on not committing to touch her body to relieve her of her needy aches. Allie wanted, no, she needed Bea’s touch all over her body now. She massaged the nape of Bea’s neck, pulling her by her clothes closer with the other hand, she was receiving and making her own demands known with her tongue and mouth. “Please Bea.” She pleaded in between their wet kisses “I need you out of these.” Allie said as her hands migrated inside the back of Bea’s sweatpants and started sliding them off her ass. “Off now!” She finally demanded 

Bea released a whimper on hearing the need in Allie’s voice, her breathing was quickening at Allie’s demands. The sound coming from the older woman was one of the most satisfying things Allie has ever heard and it made her more bold as a smirk appeared on her features. Their lips had parted again to draw in some much needed air as Bea stepped off her pants unceremoniously followed by her already crumpled tshirt. 

“What’s that smirk for?” Bea asked suspiciously in a much lower register voice than her usual which was doing more crazy things to Allie’s body. She ran her barely there fingernails over the warm skin at the back of Allie’s neck watching as goose bumps appeared all over her skin. “Are you cold?” Bea asked innocently, giving a rather sexy smirk of her own accompanied by a wicked wink as she knew what was happening to Allie. 

Not to be outdone, Allie slid her open palms behind Bea’s bare ass and gently slammed their naked crotches flush against each other’s “Not anymore.” She answered smirking 

The kiss happened unexpectedly and it left Allie’s head spinning. Bea’s mouth had suddenly captured Allie’s without a warning and it took her a few moments to catch up to what was happening as she had been basking in her short lived glory of gloating just before that. This was the moment when Allie could attest to when people say someone took their breath away because it literally just happened to her when Bea kissed her like that. Her mind reengaged when she felt her nipples harden under Bea’s insistent fingers and then a warm wet tongue replaced them as it started to circle around her areola slowly. Her brain wondered when her mouth was abandoned in favour of her chest but then again it didn’t matter because that mouth was doing magical things to other parts of her body. She whimpered when she felt Bea’s under teeth graze her nipple and pull on it. She looked down with her eyes half lidded and was met with brown eyes which were filled with lust and an undeniable want looking back up at her she almost came right there. The other woman continued with her ministrations on her engorged nubs as she sucked and circled them with her expert tongue. She couldn’t hold her eyes open any longer as she let them roll back in her head and a loud moan ripped through her. 

Bea knew they had to move to the bed soon or Allie will end up on the floor soon. She suddenly scooped the other woman in her arms and carried her the rest of the steps to their bed. 

Allie opened her eyes when she was placed on top of the cool sheets and looked up and down the most magnificent athletic body she’d ever seen standing by the bedside. “You’re so gorgeous, Bea.” Allie murmured quietly I’m so lucky to have you.” 

Bea whimpered, no one has ever looked at her the way Allie was looking at her that very moment, not even ….

She slowly got into the bed and laid down next to Allie “Thank you.” She began “And I’m the lucky one if you haven’t noticed that already.” She added as she pushed yet another errant lock behind Allie’s ear “You’re gorgeous and I’m so lucky that you’re here with me.” 

Allie held her breath as the need she was feeling throughout her body for this woman to finally touch her intensified. She felt like she was going to burst into a million pieces and be blown away if Bea didn't put her out of her misery soon.

Bea lifted herself off the mattress and lay half on top of Allie as she gazed intently into the blue eyes “I love you.” She said before she lowered her mouth and captured Allie’s lips in yet another toe curling kiss. She continued to plunder the younger woman’s mouth for long moments. 

Allie felt like Bea was consuming her, sucking her whole being inside her. But she didn’t mind because she also wanted to crawl inside of Bea and stay there forever. She felt as Bea started to descend down her curves and she arched her back when that sensational hot mouth enveloped her nipple and sucked on it for long minutes. She felt when the other breast was offered the same service causing her to call Bea’s name in reverence. She also felt when that wondering wet tongue dipped into her navel and sucked on the wet skin around it several times. She released a guttural sound through her parted lips when that same mouth reached its destination between her legs. Her body felt like it was suspended as Bea rammed her fingers into her and plundered her lower lips with her tongue and mouth. She also felt like she was probably going to expire before the end of this night, judging by the unexplainable sensations going through her whole being. And what a way to go, was actually the last thought in her scrambled brain before the tiny trillion stars exploded behind her eyes and her body twisted, turned and suspended itself from the mattress as she came like she had never come before. 

Allie didn’t move for the next couple of hours after Bea covered them up and laid beside her wearing a huge satisfied smile on her face. She was finally home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Tonight  
Artist: John legend  
Lyrics: By legend and several others


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My iPad’s screen was shattered and I’m posting this with some difficulty. Luckily I had this typed out mostly but I haven’t done any edits on it so there maybe a lot of spelling errors and mistakes in general. I hope to find someone to do a repair on it hopefully soon otherwise I might not post for a while. Thanks for all the comments and I hope you’re still keeping your distance and staying safe. 
> 
> All comments are appreciated
> 
> ***Just edited a small part***

After Allie came out of her orgasm induced coma, the two had started making love over and over again. Allie’s head was now nestled between Bea’s bare chest and neck finally taking a break after their activities had depleted them of energy.

“I was watching you at Janine’s with the boys the other day and to be honest, I never really pegged you for a children friendly kinda of person. But you’re really good with them babe.” Allie said quietly as she played with Bea’s long fingers, the same long fingers which had just vacated the silkiness in between her legs moments ago.

Bea blushed. “I like kids.” She offered quietly 

Allie lifted her head up slightly and smiled brightly. She was doing a happy dance from the inside. 

Not wanting to spook Bea she continued “I think you just became little Jimmy’s favorite person ever. He is totally in love with you. I didn’t think he was ever going to let your hand go.” Allie teased lightly “That little shit was so possessive of you after just meeting you for the first time.”

Bea snorted “Were you jealous babe?”

“No, but I should have been the one holding your hand.” Allie said smiling 

“I think it had more to do with him having a free reign with my Apple watch”

“Nah, I don’t think so. Even after he was tired of the watch his chubby little hands still held onto your hand like it belonged to him.” Allie snorted “Did you notice he was side eyeing me like he was daring me to take it away from him?”

Bea giggled “And you say you weren’t jealous.” 

“I almost swatted his tiny stubby fingers away from you when it looked like he was never going to let go, but fortunately the pizza arrival saved the day.” 

They both laughed. Allie’s hand was now covering Bea’s full breast and her fingers were currently playing with the already hardened nipple.

Bea giggled again remembering how fast her hand was dropped away when Janine called the boys to wash their hands and have some pizza.

“Oh well, what can I say? At least I know I’m little Jimmy’s next favourite thing, right after pizza.” Bea said.

She tightened her thighs together as she felt herself getting aroused again by Allie’s wandering hands 

“I was always his favourite thing up until the day I brought him a box full of Halloween candy and then I was discarded and demoted to second place after the candy I brought them.” Allie chuckled lightly mindlessly scraping her short nails along Bea’s tight abs.

“I think he still loves you very much, seeing as you were the first one to be offered the uneaten pizza crusts.” 

“I was being treated more like the garbage bin.” Allie snorted before she continued nervously “So..”

Bea waited patiently for the other woman to continue 

“Something just popped in my head and I was wondering,” Allie began nervously as her fingers moved and started tracing the contours of Bea’s ribs “Babe, have you ever thought of having kids?”

“Umm..” Bea nodded “I guess, yeah. But that was way before being shipped off to Afghanistan. I actually had my embryos harvested and stored at a clinic here in Sidney.” She said before continuing “I gave them a period of fifteen years to store them and then either destroy or donate them if I don’t claim them in that duration.” 

“Oh wow!” Allie was surprised. She wasn’t sure if she should ask the next question but she had to “Were you and Yoko planning on having kids together?”

“No, not Yoko.” Bea shook her head sadly “The embryos were way before I met Yoko. She never really wanted kids when I asked her about it, so I guess that’s why I resigned to never having them.”

“So do you...I mean would you?” Allie wanted to tread carefully where Yoko’s name was concerned “Have you thought about them lately? You were really good with Jimmy and Charlie.”

Bea shrugged “No, not really but…” she paused before she continued “But that is not to say I wouldn’t be open to the idea of talking about it at some point if you’re interested.” She added as she entwined their fingers and brought them to her lips 

Allie’s face lit up suddenly “Really?” She asked smiling 

“Yes, really.” Bea answered with a chuckle “But I’d want to get married first because the mother of my kids should really be my wife.”

“Wife? Kids?” Allie asked dreamily

“Yes. Wife and several dozen kids.” Bea answered mischievously wanting to get Allie’s reaction to the number suggested.

“Babe, no!” Allie looked genuinely terrified by the idea of six little chubby Jimmies running around the house

Bea burst out laughing

“I hate you.” Allie said smiling as she straddled Bea’s naked form 

“And I love you too.” Bea said before pulling Allie’s face to her own for a deep kiss, she suddenly flipped them over and pinned Allie to the mattress. They spend the rest of the night making love, sleeping, waking up again and fucking and then repeat.

*******************

“Woah! I haven’t seen that goofy smile for ….” Frankie started when she came to sit next to Bea who had taken a seat at their special corner in her sushi bar. She looked closely in Bea’s eyes “You’re in love!” She exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands. 

Bea just nodded and continued to smile like an idiot 

Frankie launched her upper body at her best friend and crushed her in a tight hug “I’m so happy for you Red. Where is she?” Frankie suddenly looked around her packed restaurant as if the person making her best friend smile like this was hiding somewhere. She was seriously stoked to see her best friend finally happy again after so long and wanted to meet the woman who finally accomplished what they thought would never happen.

She learned a little about Allie from Doreen a couple of months ago when Bea was running away from the woman. And as predicted Bea had refused to talk about her to anyone then as she was also hiding from her own feelings about the woman. 

Bridget and Frankie had tried on numerous occasions to set Bea up with a couple of good women they had come to know over the years in Sidney but the former redhead never gave them a chance. Unfortunately all she ever seemed to want was one night stands with random women who were married or single that she met on her job or in bars. 

“She went to see one of her former coworkers at the restaurant she worked at.” A still smiling Bea finally put a curious Frankie out of her misery. She thought the woman’s neck was going to swing right out of her body at any moment by the way she kept swinging it around to try to locate Bea’s mysterious girlfriend. Glancing at her watch she added “She’ll be here in about an hour.” That finally stopped Frankie’s search. 

“Good! She needs to come and meet auntie Frankie to see if she’ll pass a best mate’s girlfriend test.” Frankie said slyly sucking on her teeth.

“I swear Frankie, if you run her off with your craziness I’ll rip your fucking head off.” Bea warned

With an irresistible dimpled smile, Frankie said “Relax there tiger, I doubt she’ll scare that easily.” She patted Bea’s back gently before continuing “In fact if you haven’t scared her yourself by now Red, I doubt lil’ ole me will even make a dent in that department. Per Doreen, she sounds like she can hold her own pretty well.”

Bea rolled her eyes. “And that shouldn’t give you any rights to try your theory on her.” 

Bea knew Frankie wouldn’t do anything deliberately to hurt her but she wouldn’t put it past her not to make Allie uncomfortable either, enough to be scared of her friends. At the moment she was just getting to learn stuff about Allie and she wasn’t sure how much of Frankie’s bullshit the other woman would be able to handle. 

“Geez! Relax Red! I’d never do anything to take away that gorgeous idiotic smile off your face I just witnessed. Never.” Frankie said genuinely “I’m just messing with ya and whoever makes you smile like an idiot already has my stump of approval.” She suddenly hugged Bea and planted a loud wet kiss on her forehead before releasing the squirmish woman.

“Ugh” Bea complained before wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeved hand. “You’re super disgusting at times.”

“And you love me still.” Frankie said confidently while her eyebrows bounced up and down comically 

Shaking her head, Bea smiled into her martini.

“There’s that smile I love to see.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“And you still love me to death. Admit it red.” 

Bea finally nodded in surrender. 

“See! No one can resist Frankie’s sexy charm.” 

“We’re talking in third person now?” 

“Hey girls, what are we on about?” Maxine interrupted the party of two. 

“Well, red here...” Frankie began but stopped what she was about to say about Allie when she caught a warning look from her best friend “Bea apparently thinks I’m the sexiest woman alive. She lost the chance to hook up with yours truly a million years ago and I was just letting her know this ship already sailed and wasn’t making any stopovers for anyone. 

Snorting, both Maxine and Bea just rolled their eyes at their friend’s audacity. 

Patting Frankie’s back, Maxine said as gently as she could “Honey, you’re not really all that.”

That caused Bea to burst out laughing joined by a chuckling Maxine. 

“Ouch! You wound me Maxie.” Pouting, Frankie accused “wait until wifey gets here and I’m going to tell her you two were ganging up on me.” 

“Aww.. Frankie can’t handle the truth and is running off to mommy dearest to report us?” Bea mocked enjoying this too much. 

“You!” Frankie pointed her finger at Bea trying to search her brain for something to say “I don’t have much on you yet but I’m sure by the end of tonight I’ll have enough to take you down next weekend.” 

“And what makes you think you’ll succeed in doing that to my baby?” Allie asked casually as she walked in on the conversation.

She stood between Bea’s legs looking into the brown eyes lovingly before she lowered her head and planted a long kiss on the waiting luscious lips. She straightened back up and turned around slowly before she offered her hand to a tongue tied Frankie for a handshake.

“I’m Allie and let me guess, Frankie?” Blue eyes held emerald ones confidently.

Frankie finally took the proffered hand and shook it weakly. “Yeah, me too.” Is all that she could come up with

Bea snickered as she watched her best friend lose at her own game to her awesome girlfriend. She proudly held on to Allie’s waist possessively as the younger woman’s left hand hang around her shoulders comfortably.

Maxine just stood there properly dazzled by the newcomer’s presence and charm.

Allie chuckled at the look on Frankie’s face. “You too what?”

“Umm.. nice to meet me too.” Frankie said confusedly with her jaw still hanging “I mean..” she shook her head vigorously as if to clear her brain before continuing “it’s nice to meet you.” She corrected herself forgetting that she was actually supposed to first acknowledge Allie’s greetings before saying the follow up lines of ‘nice to meet you and so on’ 

Bea was loving every minute of this showdown and it was turning her on just watching her girlfriend show off in front of her annoying friend. She couldn’t wait for this night to be over already.

“Allie, and this here is …” Bea began pointing to her other taller friend 

“Maxine?” Allie finished charmingly “I have heard a lot about you, all good stuff I promise. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Allie shook Maxine’s hand steadily 

“How about me blondie?” Frankie finally piped up “haven’t you heard any good things about me too?” 

“Well…” Allie made as if to think deeply about it 

“Ouch! You wound me blondie.” Frankie said pouting making Allie chuckle 

“You’re okay Frankie, just as long as you don't give my baby a hard time.” Allie winked at the woman 

“Oh baby, what are they doing to you now?” Bridget who had just walked in at that moment asked her pouting wife. She leaned in and encircled her hand around her wife’s neck and kissed her soundly before turning to face the other women. 

Frankie suddenly turned into a love sick puppy smiling dopily at her wife “Hi doc!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a feel good chapter

“What are you thinking?” Bea asked as she came up behind Allie and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman. 

Locking her arms around the younger woman’s lean waist, she brought her supple lips to an exposed skin on the woman’s shoulder except for a thin strap from her top. 

Allie sighed contentedly as she leaned back against the strong arms and body. “Nothing important.” She motioned her chin at some lone golfer she’s been watching miss his targets a number of times.

She could tell her lover was on a mission as she felt something pushing against her backside. 

She looked on as the golfer kicked his foot on the well manicured grass at disapproval of his own performance. 

Allie snorted causing Bea to follow her line of sight. 

“He’s always playing alone and by now I know he never makes any innings unless he pushes the golf ball with his foot. Poor guy.” Bea chuckled as their entertainer threw his club in frustration closely missing a duck waddling along the pond. 

“Shouldn’t he be considering taking up another hobby instead of golfing if he’s that bad?”

“Maybe he’s a believer, practice makes perfect.” Bea thrust her hips on Allie’s ass. 

Her hands started roaming up and down Allie’s sides as she kissed the back of her girlfriend’s long neck. 

In a low shuddering voice, Allie breathed out “Someone’s horny.” 

In response, Bea lightly bit Allie’s skin, making the woman squirm even more as her hands became more confident in their quest. 

Allie leaned on side to give her lover more access to her exposed neck.

Bea felt the younger woman shiver as her hands continued to squeeze and caress around her lean body. 

“Aren’t you?” She seductively whispered in Allie’s ear

“Aren’t I wha…” Allie released a long cry of pleasure as Bea got a hold of her bare nipples under her spaghetti top.

Bea’s other hand travelled down past the elastic waistline of her short shorts. 

“Mmmm…. “ She dipped her fingers in Allie’s dripping centre “I guess this answers my question.” Bea said as her index and middle fingers dipped further into the slippery core.

“Mmmm..” Allie moaned as she bit on her lower lip “Fuck me Bea!” She demanded of her lover 

Her knuckles were turning white as she held on tightly to the balcony rails to keep herself upright. Her hips started thrusting forward chasing Bea’s fingers inside her shorts.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you beautiful?” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear as she unbuttoned her own jeans with one hand while she squeezed Allie’s nipple with the other. She released her silicone dildo which was attached to a leather strap from inside her boy shorts . “Hold on tightly to the rails and bend a little for me babe.” Bea requested her lover after she’d pulled Allie’s shorts down her long legs. 

Allie’s center was practically dripping at this point and she was so turned on she couldn’t breathe. “Please fuck me with your cock Bea, fuck me hard.” She begged, her center lubricated by her own juices. She was open and ready to receive her lover inside her. 

The moment Bea aligned the tip of her dildo with Allie’s centre, the younger woman eyes rolled to the back of her head anticipating the filling inside her. 

She didn’t notice as the lone golfer hit his ball like the once upon Tiger Woods and hit his mark perfectly. 

  
Neither did she notice as he jumped with joy celebrating his once in a lifetime victory. Nor did she notice as he pulled out his tiny binoculars and started watching them. 

They didn’t notice as the guy started masturbating in the middle of the field to them fucking. Yes the golfer just won big today in all ends.

“Fuck Bea, that feels so good.” 

“You like me fucking you like this beautiful?” Bea asked as she met Allie’s backing ass with her own forward hip thrust. 

“Yes baby I do. I love it.” Allie moaned out as she increased her hip thrust speed against her lover’s from behind her.

The next thing heard on that balcony was Allie crying out her release as she came hard and Bea collapsing on her back in exhaustion. 

*****************

“I want kids Bea.” Allie murmured while nestled in the crook of Bea’s neck while they were laid on their bed.

“Okay.” 

“Marry me Bea.”

“Okay.” 

Bea was enjoying the aftermath of their intense love making and whatever Allie wanted right now, Allie was going to get.

********** 

“So you’re engaged already?” Frankie was shocked.

The tattooed brunette hadn’t expected her bff to honestly tie the knot anytime soon. More than anyone else Frankie knew blondie was different for Bea this time around the moment she laid eyes on the couple together. She was like the missing puzzle for the redhead, they were totally opposites and yet they balanced each other so perfectly.

“I guess” Bea shrugged. She was smiling like an idiot “It was at the heat of the moment, but then that’s how I like it.” She admitted easily

“Well I’ll be damned!” Frankie exclaimed in disbelief “You’re moving too fast even for me Red. My head is seriously spinning right now.” She admitted frankly

Bea chuckled “I thought you’d be happy to see me finally settle with one woman Frankie.”

“Don’t get me wrong I definitely am. And I’m super stocked for you, Red. I’m just surprised that in a short few months you’re actually ready to get married and settle down for good is all.” Frankie said 

“I’m happy Franky. Happier than I ever thought possible.” 

“Then that’s all that matters Bea.” Bridget’s reasonable voice cut in at that point. She bent down and placed a kiss on Bea’s cheek before she turned in her wife arms and sat on her lap. She’d just come in from the hospital to have some lunch and interrupted their talk. “I’m happy for you both. So where’s the bride to be?” She suddenly looked around the restaurant trying to locate the younger blonde woman. 

“She didn’t come along, she’s in the office helping Doreen organize our paper files into the new digital filing system for us. I had no idea she was so computer efficient.” Bea announced proudly “She knows a lot about computer stuff that I can’t even begin to comprehend myself.”

“That’s good Bea. The little wifey is going to make your life in bed and office run smoothly from now on I guess.” Frankie said cheekily 

“Shut up!” Bea said rolling her eyes 

“Okay ladies, I gotta go back to the hospital.” Bridget stood up from her wife’s lap after planting simultaneous deep kisses. Frankie still had her hand deep inside her wife’s scrubs’ backside even as she stood up. 

“Are you sure I can’t interest you in a little pleasurable time in my office upstairs before you head back? I’ll be quick I promise.” Frankie said with her dimples on full display. 

She seductively licked her lips slowly as she bounced her eyebrows at her wife.

  
  


Bridget couldn’t stop the disappointed groan which escaped her throat as she leaked her lips in return and bit on her lower lip. “I can’t Frankie.” She whispered painfully as she let her wife continue to squeeze her ass. “Fuck I can’t.” She shook her head

“Ugh..could you two get a room?” Bea suddenly interrupted the lovebirds 

“Don’t be a party pooper red” Frankie remarked offhandedly while her eyes remained locked on desire filled piercing green ones staring down at her. Her hands were still kneading her wife’s tight ass. “You’re so sexy and I know you want me right now baby.” Frankie’s tongue peeked out slowly and licked across her lips.

“Frankie!” Bridget moaned out her wife’s name in warning “I’ll be home in time for dinner tonight baby. I promise.” Bridget bent down and whispered in her ear before she detangled herself from her wife’s arms and started sauntering away. 

When she was a few feet away.

“You’re killing me doc!” Frankie yelled as Bridget disappeared out of the restaurant. 

At the yell, the customers in the restaurant glanced up from their meals, some shook their heads while others went right back to consuming their sushi. 

“Okay Frankie, so any pointers on how to do this thing? I need to get Allie a ring.” 

“But she proposed to you Red, shouldn’t she be the one to get a ring for you?” 

“I don’t know. But I want to get her a ring too.” 

“Okay. I’ll take you with me to this jeweler I used a couple of years ago for me and Bridget.” 

Bea nodded “Sounds good.” 

Bea stood up when her takeaway bags were delivered at the table by a young waiter.

“Thank you.” She told the young waiter and tipped him handsomely “This is for you but as for the food? I think it’s on the house.” She added motioning to a slouched over Frankie 

The waiter looked at his boss helplessly 

“Don’t look at me like that mate, better get that payment or it will come out of your paycheck.” Frankie said seriously

The poor young man was scared shitless. How was he going to get the money owed to the restaurant from the boss’s best friend and avoid his paycheck garnished? 

“Go on mate. She’s just pulling your leg.” Bea gently patted the kid’s shoulder “She won’t take your paycheck. I promise.” Bea reassured him as Frankie smiled on cheekily.

“Tell blondie I’ll see her soon.” 

Bea just waved dismissively as she walked away. 

************

“Hey ladies! I brought you some lunch” 

“I’m starving babe.” Allie responded as she walked out of Bea’s office to the reception area. 

“Where is Doreen?” 

“She went to drop off the documents for your last client at his offices across the street.” 

“Awesome!” Bea moved behind Allie who was bent down looking into the bags of food Bea had brought back. 

“Babe?” Allie called out to Bea when she felt her fiancée start groping her from behind.

“Mmm?”

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you, loving you.” Bea said as she sucked on Allie’s earlobe and her hands continued to roam around her body 

“Doreen could come in at any moment.” Allie panted “We can’t babe.” 

“I’ll be quick. Promise.” Bea whispered in her ear. 

Allie tried to detangle her fiancée’s hands from her body unsuccessfully 

“I don’t think so babe.” Allie chuckled as she escaped Bea’s clutches right before Doreen sashayed into their office. 

Doreen suspiciously looked back and forth at their flushed faces and knew what might have transpired in there before she walked in. “Do you guys ever stop?” 

“What?” They exclaimed defensively at the same time 

Doreen just shook her head smiling wide “Don’t bother denying what was going on here.” 

Allie busied herself with arranging out the food containers on their small office kitchen counter.

Doreen continued to snicker 

Bea was looking at Allie longingly from across the counter while Allie was trying hard to avoid both her intense gaze and Doreen’s teasing one.

The tension was palpable. There was a strong sexual tension in the air and the two lovers couldn’t do anything about it as long as Doreen was around. 

“I’m gonna get mine to go.” Doreen finally felt sorry for the two. “I have an afternoon appointment with my doctor anyway. I’ll see you girls tomorrow.”

“You really don’t have to.” Bea said, but as soon as she said that she went on to quickly pack a couple of sushi containers randomly for Doreen and escorted her out of the offices..

Allie couldn’t help but burst out laughing when Bea came back from locking the office door.

“What?” Bea frowned 

“You just told Doreen that she doesn’t have to leave and then you quickly packed the food containers for her. You did it quicker than a lightning and then you practically carried her to the exit door.” 

Allie was laughing uncontrollably holding her sides.

“I did that?”

On realizing her actions she joined Allie laughing. 

“Babe, what got you so horny all over suddenly?” 

“I’m always horny Allie. Haven’t you noticed?” Bea asked as she cupped Allie’s breasts and squeezed them. “Eat up, you’ll need that strength.” She encouraged

********** 

“We need to get home babe, it’s late” Allie stretched from Bea’s office leather couch. 

They had exhausted themselves fucking in every corner of Bea’s offices. They ended their session on Bea’s desk and then collapsed in a heap of exhaustion on her couch hours ago. It was now past 9pm.

“But I’m so comfortable here.” Bea whined

“You’ll wake up with aches and pains tomorrow if we stay here. Let’s go babe.” Allie coerced gently as she picked up their clothes from the floor. 

“Okay.” Bea said resignedly as she pulled on her T-shirt and jeans on. 

“That was hot” Allie snickered. “I’ll never look at this office the same way again.” 

Bea just smiled. Old memories of this office were now replaced by new irresistible ones and for that she was grateful. 


End file.
